Mariage d'amour ou de contrainte
by Lyn Amanell Sephi
Summary: Recueil d'OS - Une nouvelle loi a été votée par le Magenmagot pour repeupler le monde sorcier : La loi de Mariage. Venez donc découvrir la vie de certains couples suites à cette nouvelle loi. Défi de Blihioma sur la gazette des bonbons aux citrons
1. Prologue

Bonjour, cette fois-ci, je vous propose un recueil d'OS pour un défi pour la gazette des bonbons au citron.

Il s'agit d'un défi proposé par Blihioma sur la loi de mariage, avec des couples tirés au sort : **[DIFFICILE] Blihiomathèque - Les Couples d un Pokémon (HP)(TS)**. Certains couples ont des contraintes et d'autres non. Tout comme moi, vous découvrirez des couples assez étranges et peut être des petits coups de cœur, qui sait.

Ce recueil comprendra 21 chapitres sur 21 couples différents en plus du prologue.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Prologue**

Lorsqu'il se rendit ce matin-là au Chemin de Traverse, il ne pensait pas apprendre une telle nouvelle. Il devait à l'origine aller uniquement s'acheter quelques robes sorcières et du matériel d'écriture – parchemins, encre et plumes – avant de commencer son nouveau travail. Mais dès qu'il était entré au Chaudron Baveur, il avait senti que quelque chose se passait. Pourtant il continua son chemin et fit ses achats. La rue lui semblait bien vide par rapport à d'habitude et les attroupements qui s'étaient formés ici et là sur le Chemin de Traverse, attirait l'attention. Il passa devant un premier, puis un deuxième, et encore un troisième rassemblement, avant de se laisser vaincre par sa curiosité.

Il s'approcha pour voir ce qui provoquait tant de réactions. Il dut jouer des coudes pendant quelques minutes pour enfin réussir à s'approcher assez près. Il s'agissait d'une annonce du Ministère. Visiblement, ils avaient décidé d'user de ce moyen pour la rendre public, donc il devait s'agir d'une déclaration officielle qui concernait tout le peuple sorcier, et qui ne devait pas avoir sa place dans le journal – du moins pas encore. Il vérifia tout de même le sceau accompagnant le communiqué, car il pouvait tout de même s'agir d'une farce.

Voyant que le sceau était tout ce qu'il avait authentique – ou alors il s'agissait d'une excellente contrefaçon – il commença à lire ce que leur Ministère voulait les informer.

_« Séance n°394 à Huis Clos du Magenmagot,_

_Datant du 1er Octobre de l'an XXXX,_

_Compte Rendu Officiel et Public de la Séance. »_

Il fronça les sourcils, normalement une rubrique était dédiée aux séances du Magenmagot dans la Gazette. Pourquoi prendre la peine de l'afficher ainsi dans la toute la rue et dans le Chaudron Baveur – il se souvenait maintenant, avoir vu plusieurs habitués se presser près du panneau d'affichage du pub. L'annonce était-elle à ce point importante ?

_« Il a été porté à l'attention du Magenmagot, il y a maintenant trois mois, que le peuple sorcier anglais subissait une forte baisse démographique qui n'allait pas s'arranger dans les années à venir. Pour remédier à cela, plusieurs lois ont été votées afin de préserver notre peuple._

_La principale loi visant au renversement de la courbe démographique est une loi de mariage, voté à la majorité (29 sièges à 23 sièges), respectant les points suivants :_

_\- Chaque ménage devra donner naissance à trois enfants minimums, peu importe la fortune, le rang ou le sang du ménage en question_

_\- Chaque sorcier ou sorcière se devra d'avoir trois enfants de son sang, si une sorcière se remarie, les enfants de son nouveau conjoint ne seront pas considérés comme les siens aux yeux de cette loi ;_

_\- Tout sorcier ou sorcière n'étant pas mariés avant leur 19e anniversaire se verra assigné un sorcier ou une sorcière de 17 ans ou plus_

_\- Si une sorcière ou un sorcier est soumis à un contrat de mariage mais qu'il n'est pas marié avant ses 19 ans ou les 19 ans de l'autre partie, le contrat sera annulé en faveur du contrat rédigé par le Ministère_

_\- A compter du jour où le contrat de mariage sera délivré au sorcier soumis à la loi, celui-ci aura 3 mois pour annoncer ses fiançailles à la personne désignée par le Ministère, puis 9 mois supplémentaires seront accordés pour le mariage_

_\- Les contrats établis par le Ministère prendront en compte plusieurs caractéristiques suivantes : les contrats familiaux antécédents à cette loi, engageant la famille et non le sorcier, la puissance magique de chaque partie, le caractère de chaque partie, les loisirs de chaque partie et le rang de chaque partie (chaque partie doit apporter quelque chose à l'autre dans ces contrats, afin de ne pas pénaliser les familles)_

_\- Les sorciers peuvent demander une révision de leur contrat s'ils jaugent que l'autre partie n'apporte rien à leur famille ou s'ils estiment justement que le choix du Ministère leur serait préjudiciable, toutefois les réclamations devront être argumentées et peuvent être refusées_

_\- Le nature du sang du sorcier ou de la sorcière ne sera en aucun cas un motif de réclamation d'un contrat_

_\- Le contrat de mariage sera un contrat magique qui devra être signé devant témoin (membre du Ministère ou Maître Gobelin) au moment des fiançailles_

_\- Des clauses pourront être ajoutées au contrat magique après négociations entre les deux familles_

_\- Le Ministère s'engage à payer une dot minimale de 150 Gallions pour chaque mariage, si l'autre partie estime que la dot doit être supérieur à cette somme, ce sera à la famille de la mariée de s'acquitter de la différence_

_\- Une cérémonie sorcière standard est obligatoire pour chaque mariage »_

D'autres détails s'étalaient en une longue liste concernant la cérémonie ou le contrat. Il était stupéfait d'une telle prise de décision. Leur peuple allait-il donc si mal ? Puis il se rendit compte que lui aussi se retrouvait sous le joug de cette nouvelle loi, étant un célibataire de 24 ans ! Il eut soudain peur en se demandant à quelle sorte de personne le Ministère comptait le marier ! Il avait définitivement autre chose à faire que de penser à ses courses de la semaine !

Mais avant de partir, il se pencha vers les dernières lignes de l'annonce, c'était toujours là que les plus mauvaises nouvelles se trouvaient…

_« - Des rituels de purifications du sang seront mis en place pour tous les mariages de cette génération, afin d'éviter des problèmes de consanguinités_

_\- Les rituels en question ne seront réalisés que par des sorciers habilités ayant reçus l'autorisation du Ministère pour les effectuer_

_\- Si la courbe démographique de n'autre peuple remonte significativement d'ici 20 ans, cette loi pourra être abrogée_

_\- Au contraire, si les problèmes de population se poursuivent ou que les résultats de cette loi dépassent ceux attendus, la loi sera améliorée et continuera d'être effective_

_\- Changer de pays ou de nationalité ne rendra pas le sorcier ayant fait ses démarches, inéligible à la loi_

_\- Celle-ci concerne tout enfant sorcier né sur le sol Anglais ou né d'un ou de deux parents anglais. »_

Ils avaient visiblement pensé à tout et ne reviendraient pas sur leur décision… Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le Chemin de Traverse semblait si vide : de nombreux sorciers et sorcières devaient déjà se trouver au Ministère de la Magie pour protester contre cette nouvelle loi. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre la chose : d'un côté, le Ministère lui offrait d'avoir un bon parti qui aurait quelques points communs avec et de l'autre, on lui enlevait le droit de se marier avec la personne de son choix…

Il rentra finalement chez lui avec l'intention d'observer la manière les choses allaient se dérouler.


	2. Couple 1 : Severus Rogue x Regulus Noir

Hello, voici donc le premier couple : Severus Rogue et Regulus Black

Pour celui-ci, j'ai deux contraintes à intégrer au défi :

Contrainte 1 : Naissance de leur premier enfant

Contrainte 2 : Force – sans fil – oreiller – cupidon – crayon

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vais également ajouter deux autres contraintes qui appartiennent à deux défis différents

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 316 : enfant

Défi « le défi fou » : Personnage : Regulus Black

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Severus Rogue et Regulus Black**

Regulus entra dans le bureau, il y venait rarement, Severus l'utilisait plus que lui quand il rentrait et qu'il devait corriger des copies ou autres. Il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et fouilla les tiroirs à la recherche d'un parchemin vierge pour écrire sa lettre. Parfois, il enviait les moldus avec leur technologie **sans fil** pour envoyer des lettres instantanées.

Il tira une pile de feuilles de dessin. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, bien avant que Severus ne devienne son époux, il lui avait offert un nécessaire à dessins, feuilles, **crayons**, plumes pour affiner les traits. Il avait rapidement remarqué que le maître des potions était doué pour faire des croquis, il suffisait de voir les nombreux détails qu'il y avait dans les dessins des plantes qu'il faisait pour le cours de potions.

Il sourit tendrement en regardant les divers dessins qu'il avait fait : leurs enfants à Poudlard, leurs premiers bonhommes de neige, leur maison. Certains étaient même enchantés pour qu'ils bougent comme les photos. Il arriva rapidement à la dernière feuille, il resta un instant soufflé. Severus ne lui avait jamais montré celui-là. Était-ce parce qu'il refusait toujours que son époux le dessine ? Il avait sûrement dû profiter du fait qu'il s'était endormi pour le réaliser. Le croquis le représentait endormi sur son lit avec leur **enfant** dans les bras. Leur premier enfant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là, il n'avait jamais autant maudit Severus de toute sa vie.

_Flash-back_

_Regulus était à Sainte Mangouste, il avait perdu les eaux dans la matinée, son époux l'avait immédiatement emmené à l'hôpital. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là, allongé sur le lit à attendre l'arrivée du médicomage, qui était bloqué Merlin savait où. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur en subissant une nouvelle contraction. Une fois passée, il lança un regard noir au maître des potions._

_-Je te retiens toi … avec ton « une grossesse masculine est moins douloureuse » … je te hais …tu ne me toucheras plus … Je te préviens Rogue, le prochain c'est toi qui le portes …._

_En remarquant le léger sourire moqueur qu'affichait son cher et tendre, il attrapa l'__**oreiller**__ et lui lança à la figure, tout en râlant de ne pas avoir un objet plus lourd pour qu'il ait aussi mal que lui._

_Severus évita facilement le projectile et s'approcha de Regulus. Il lui prit la main._

_-Tu t'en sors très bien, je ne ferai jamais aussi bien qu …_

_Il étouffa un cri lorsque le jeune Black serra sa main avec __**force**__ au moment où une nouvelle contraction arriva. Il souffla discrètement lorsque les doigts desserrèrent leur prise sur les siens. Il croisa le regard du plus jeune et comprit que ce dernier lui ferait vivre l'accouchement jusqu'au bout._

_Le médicomage arriva peu de temps après et réalisa la césarienne. Une infirmière prit le bébé pour lui faire sa toilette et vérifier qu'il était en parfaite santé. Elle l'emmitoufla dans une couverture puis vint le placer dans les bras de Regulus. _

_Fin flash-back_

Regulus ferma le tiroir. Il prit le dessin et quitta le bureau pour rejoindre le salon. Il encadra le dessin et l'accrocha au mur parmi les dessins, les photos de leur famille qu'il y avait déjà. Il n'avait jamais cru en l'amour, en **cupidon** et ses flèches et toutes autres niaiseries du même genre. Dans sa famille, pour garder leur « sang pur », c'était monnaie courante les mariages arrangés. En regardant une à une les photos, qui résumaient assez bien la vie qu'il avait vécu depuis son mariage avec Severus. Les petits gestes qui montraient l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, pour ne pas dire l'amour. Il s'estimait chanceux d'être tombé sur le maître des potions lors de cette cruelle loterie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour le couple suivant 😉


	3. Couple 2 : Tom Jedusor x Harry Potter

Hello, voici deuxième couple : Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter

Pour celui-ci, j'ai deux contraintes à intégrer au défi :

Contrainte 1 : Découvrir qu'on est enceint

Contrainte 2 : Doublure – Tailler – Lèvres – Bandeau - Toilette

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vais également ajouter deux autres contraintes qui appartiennent à deux défis différents

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 216 : Ananas

Défi « le défi fou » : 547. Scénario – Embrasser inopinément au milieu d'une phrase

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se précipita vers les **toilettes**, une main devant la bouche. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il était pris de fortes nausées, allant parfois jusqu'aux vomissement, comme maintenant. Il se laissa tomber près de la cuvette, le dos contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la fraicheur du carrelage. Il avait sûrement mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis … jamais en fait. Il avait toujours eu une très bonne santé, à part un rhume de temps en temps.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à l'évier pour se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Est-ce que c'était le poisson de la veille ? Il avait trouvé qu'il avait un goût bizarre … il n'était pas tout à fait objectif, étant donné qu'il n'était pas trop fan de poisson. A moins que ça ne soit le yaourt périmé qu'il avait pris ce matin. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, penser à tout ça lui avait soudainement donné envie d'ananas**.**

Il fouilla la cuisine sans trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Il appela Dobby, tout en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. L'elfe de maison apparut devant le jeune sorcier dans un bruit sec, une paire de cisaille en main. Il portait des vêtements dépareillés et un **bandeau** pour cheveux en guise de chapeau.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise en le voyant. Pas à cause de ses habits, il en avait l'habitude depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait. Par contre, c'était bien la première fois qu'il apparaissait avec un outil dans les mains.

-Euh Dobby … Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette paire de cisaille ?

Dobby regarda l'ancien Gryffondor avec un énorme sourire

-Dobby est en train de **tailler** un arbre à l'effigie d'Harry Potter, Dobby espère que ça plaira à Harry Potter mais Harry Potter ne peut pas venir voir tout de suite, Dobby n'a pas encore fini. Dobby veut que ça soit une surprise.

Le brun ne savait que dire à tout ça, l'elfe de maison avait toujours été extravaguant quand il faisait des cadeaux. Ça le gênait toujours. Il resta tout de même silencieux, ne voulant pas le blesser.

-Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ? s'enquit le petit être après avoir fait disparaitre les cisailles.

-Oui, je ne trouve pas l'ananas, tu l'as changé de place ?

-Harry Potter a déjà mangé les quatre **ananas** que Dobby a ramené ?

L'elfe de maison pencha la tête sur le côté, il observa attentivement le jeune sorcier et remarqua un changement au niveau de sa magie, surtout au niveau du ventre puis il écarquilla les yeux, les rendant encore plus grands et plus globuleux. Il se mit à sautiller sur place, tapant dans ses mains.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle pour Harry Potter, Dobby est tellement heureux pour Harry Potter. Dobby va se mettre tout de suite au travail, il y a tellement de choses que Dobby doit faire pour accueillir le mini Harry Potter. Un bébé Harry Potter !

Il disparut dans un pop sonore, laissant l'ancien Gryffondor perdu. Ce dernier mit quelques minutes à comprendre l'information. Il se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait pour retrouver Tom. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il se rendit dans la serre, qui se situait derrière la maison. Après leur mariage, Tom s'était découvert une passion pour les papillons et plus particulièrement pour les Euclidia glyphica, plus communément appelé **doublure** jaune.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la serre et entra précipitamment à l'intérieur. Tom haussa un sourcil en le voyant à moitié débraillé. Il referma la porte d'un coup de baguette magique, empêchant ses petits protégés de fuir. Il s'approcha de son époux et le regarda avec attention.

-Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

-C'est … Dobby …bébé … pas possible

Le plus jeune avait dû mal à retrouver son souffle, encore surpris par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tom n'était pas certain d'avoir bien assimilé la succession de mots.

-Chat, tu sais que les elfes de maison peuvent avoir également des enfants, c'est tout à fait possible.

-Pas Dobby !

Tom frotta doucement le dos d'Harry, en lui suggérant de prendre de profondes respirations. L'ancien Gryffondor regarda son conjoint, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Dobby dit que je … il a dit que j'étais enceint … Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pris la potion dont on nous avait parlé.

Le descendant de Salazar sourit doucement, il leva la main et enleva une mèche de cheveux qui cachait la cicatrice du plus jeune.

-Tout les couples n'ont pas besoin de potion pour se reproduire. Parfois, la magie s'en mêle et aide à créer une poche magique pour que l'enfant puisse se développer. C'est très rare mais ça arrive. Harry, c'est tout simplement … Magique, il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Le rouge et or regarda son époux, sans le voir. Il avait encore de nombreuses lacunes en ce qui concernait ses connaissances du monde sorcier. Il posa une main sur son ventre et un sourire étira ses **lèvres**. Il allait enfin avoir la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé.

-Je vais appeler Severus pour qu'il vienne t'examiner, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ton …

Harry interrompit Jedusor en posant la bouche sur la sienne et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Seul le manque d'air les fit se séparer. Le plus petit afficha un énorme sourire.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce second chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour le couple suivant 😉


	4. Couple 3 : Tom Jedusor x Percy Weasley

Hello, voici le troisième couple : Tom Jedusor et Percy Weasley

Pour celui-ci, j'ai une contrainte à intégrer au défi :

Contrainte 1 : Cérémonie de mariage

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vais également ajouter deux autres contraintes qui appartiennent à deux défis différents

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 399. Mariage

Défi « le défi fou » : 21. Personnage – Percy Weasley

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Un jour de fête et de joie où toute la famille et les amis étaient réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux personnes. Des elfes de maison s'affairaient pour finir de préparer les derniers détails avant le début de la cérémonie. Il ne voulait surtout pas énerver le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Même si à cause de cette loi, il était devenu un sorcier comme tous les autres, en quelque sorte.

Percy se trouvait près de l'autel, il était vêtu d'une robe de cérémonie bordeaux. Il resta là, tête baissée, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers la porte, qui restait définitivement close. Depuis qu'il avait appris avec qui il allait se devoir se marier, il avait espéré voir un visage familier, une personne proche qui lui montrerai le minimum de soutien pour affronter cette épreuve. Sa mère allait passer cette porte pour prendre toute l'organisation de cette « fête » en main, suivi par son père qui allait essayer de discuter calmement avec son futur gendre. Bill et Charlie allaient le charrier sur son choix bien que ce fût le ministère qui l'avait décidé. Les jumeaux étaient sûrement occupés à préparer une farce pour animer le **mariage**. Ron donnerait son avis avec toute la délicatesse d'un troll dans un magasin de fiole de potion. Et Ginny aidait leur mère comme si cette cérémonie était la sienne.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au lieu de se retrouver avec une floppée de têtes rousses, il était entouré de mangemorts. Ce n'était que le juste retour des choses après avoir trahi sa famille pour un semblant de pouvoir que lui octroyait Cornelius Fudge. Il ne leur avait jamais présenté d'excuse, trop lâche ou trop honteux pour le faire.

Tom Jedusor vint se placer à ses côtés, le regardant avec un sourire moqueur, et les mangemorts prirent place sur les chaises, qui avaient été installées. Le maître de cérémonie commença son discours, Percy le trouva horriblement long. Il avait pensé à s'enfuir mais à quoi bon, c'était impossible, il serait rapidement retrouvé. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque le maitre de cérémonie utilisa sa baguette magique pour finaliser le lien entre les deux époux. Tous les « invités » se levèrent en applaudissant, des elfes de maison apparurent en portant des plateaux avec amuses bouches.

Weasley n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était incapable de faire le moindre geste. C'était fini, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Il se retrouvait lié à la personne la plus détestée du monde sorcier. C'était sa punition, il payait sa trahison envers sa famille. Ce n'était pas le pire, il pouvait le supporter ou au du moins, faire tout son possible pour le faire. Non, le plus difficile dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il se trouvait seul, il n'avait personne pour le soutenir pour la suite, pour supporter son cruel mari. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, les mangemorts ricanaient et Tom le regarda avec une lueur cruelle dans son regard. Il frissonna, il était définitivement seul.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour le couple suivant 😉


	5. Couple 4 : Severus Rogue x Sirius Black

Hello, voici le quatrième couple : Severus Snape x Sirius Black

Pour celui-ci, j'ai une contrainte à intégrer au défi :

Contrainte 1 : dispute du couple pour savoir qui sera au-dessus ou en dessous (avant ou après le mariage)

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vais également ajouter deux autres contraintes qui appartiennent à deux défis différents

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 330. Chauve-souris

Défi « le défi fou » : 636. Dialogue – « ta main est sur ma jambe »

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus tambourina furieusement à la porte de Sirius. Il avait reçu la lettre du ministère à l'aurore, il n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde avant de débarquer chez l'héritier des Black. Il était encore très tôt, le soleil s'était à peine levé mais il s'en moquait comme de sa première potion. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de trouver une solution à cette situation complètement ridicule. Comme si, lui, Severus Rogue, maitre en potion, allait épouser sa némésis, Sirius Black.

Dès les premiers coups à la porte, une main pâle sortit de l'enchevêtrement de couvertures pour attraper une baguette. Un « tempus » étouffé par les tissus se fit légèrement entendre, avant que la main ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. La montagne de draps bougea un peu, une épaisse chevelure noire fit son apparition. Deux perles grises, encore embuées par le sommeil, se posèrent sur les chiffres qui venaient d'apparaître. 6h30. Les couvertures volèrent dans la pièce, un jeune homme se leva d'un bond, toute trace de fatigue envolée.

Il enfila un pantalon avant de dévaler rapidement les escaliers en maudissant le crétin qui avait osé le réveiller aussi tôt. Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à incendier son invité bien trop matinal à son goût. Il ouvrit la porte et dévisagea le maître des potions. Il se retint difficilement de lui claquer la porte au nez.

-Servilus, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? Tu n'as plus d'œufs pour faire ton petit déjeuner ? A moins que tu ne veuilles du shampoing ? Dans ce cas, je comprendrais l'urgence.

Severus tiqua, tout en retenant ses mots, ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec son … allié. Il tendit le bras, mettant ainsi la lettre sous le nez de l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Black, comment peux-tu plaisanter dans une situation pareille !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu m'as écrit une lettre d'amour, demanda-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Sirius loucha pendant une seconde, le temps d'essayer de déchiffrer le parchemin. Il prit le bout de papier des mains de la **chauve-souris** des cachots et lut le contenu. Au fur et à mesure, son sourire se fana et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se précipita à l'intérieur jusqu'à un petit meuble où les hiboux déposaient le courrier. Il fouilla le petit tas de lettres et en sortit celle qu'il cherchait. Il l'ouvrit et la compara avec celle que Severus lui avait donnée.

-C'est … tu … ça … toi et …

Snape l'avait suivi et se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui. Il leva un sourcil, surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Black perdre ses mots. Etrangement, ça ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre, souffla Sirius en laissant tomber les deux lettres au sol.

Il partit vers le salon et se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu. Il en servit un second et le tendit au maitre de potions.

-Black, il est à peine 7h du matin

L'héritier des Black haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il but son verre cul sec et s'en resservit un second. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il en avait bien besoin. Il savait qu'il allait la recevoir un jour ou l'autre mais pas si vite.

Le verre à la main, Severus ramassa les parchemins et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il but une gorgée de Whisky, tout en relisant encore une fois les règles de cette loi qui venait lui gâcher la vie.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen de contourner cette loi ? proposa Black, tout en le regardant avec espoir.

-J'ai beau regarder ce papier dans tous les sens, je ne vois aucune faille. Aucun de nous a des enfants. Et on ne peut pas jouer sur le fait que je sois un sang mêlé, tu as été renié par ta famille et le ministère veut simplement qu'on repeuple l'Angleterre.

Sirius soupira désespérément et but son verre d'une traite. Il s'affala sur le canapé, ils étaient condamnés à passer leur vie ensemble ou du moins, une grande partie. Bon, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, autant faire honneur à sa maison et prendre les choses en main.

Le directeur des Serpentard se figea, il tourna légèrement la tête pour foudroyer du regard son camarade d'infortune.

-Black ?

-Oui ?

-**Ta main est sur ma jambe**.

Sirius sourit innocemment, sans pour autant retirer sa main.

-Ne fais pas ton timide, il faut bien que tu t'y habitues. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis doux. Aucun de mes amants ne s'est jamais plaint

Snape retira vivement sa main et s'écarta de son ancien ennemi, sans le lâcher du regard. Comment ce cabot pouvait changer si vite d'avis. Il y a deux minutes, il voulait rompre ces stupides fiançailles et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus.

-Black, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu seras au-dessus ?

Black sauta sur ses pieds pour se poster face au professeur de potions

-Parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de déformer mon magnifique corps, dit-il en désignant son propre corps. Par contre, toi, tu n'as pas un physique très avantageux … pour ne pas dire disgracieux donc il vaut mieux que ça soit toi qui porte nos enfants.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Le cabot était un des élèves les plus intelligents de leur promotion. Comment en était-il arrivé à une pareille conclusion ?

-Il n'est pas question que je sois le soumis Black. Les veracrasses auront des dents le jour où ça arrivera.

-Je ne le veux pas plus que toi. Et tu es plus efféminé que moi !

La chauve-souris des cachots croisa les bras, dévisageant Sirius de ses yeux noirs d'encre. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, qui disparut rapidement pour reprendre un air impassible. Il se leva et se plaça face à Black

-Bien, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis une chose pareille … Je vais porter … nos … enfants … Mais je te préviens, ne viens pas te plaindre de mon caractère « exécrable. »

-Tu as déjà un caractère exécrable, ricana Sirius, ça me rappellera nos années à Poudlard.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si j'ai déjà un horrible caractère, imagine ce que ça sera avec les hormones et les sautes d'humeur. Tu es prévenu, il est trop tard pour changer d'avis.

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant avant de soudainement pâlir. Il se rappela comment était Lily lorsqu'elle attendait Harry, c'était une véritable furie. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où James était venu se réfugier chez lui pour souffler un peu. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'un Severus enceint allait donner. Il attrapa soudainement la manche de Severus.

-Attends …. Je vais le faire, je vais le faire.

Snape jubila intérieurement d'avoir réussi à retourner la situation.

-Vraiment Black, tu es une véritable girouette …. Mais je sais être magnanime et j'accepte ce changement. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des cours à donner.

Il secoua la tête et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Sirius l'arrêta à nouveau.

-Dis … je pourrais quand même être parfois au-dessus ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ne pensez. Je vous dit à bientôt 😉


	6. Couple 5 : Sirius Black x Death

Hello, voici le cinquième couple : Sirius Black x Death

Pour celui-ci, j'ai une contrainte à intégrer au défi :

Contrainte : un des deux personnages doit se remarier après la mort de son ancien conjoint selon la loi du Ministère (le veuf s'était déjà marié dans le cadre de la loi du Ministère)

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vais également ajouter deux autres contraintes qui appartiennent à deux défis différents

Si tu l'oses : 672. Cœur de glace

Défi fou : 1. Personnage – Sirius Black

oOoOoOoOoOo

Death était une personne fière, qui gardait un air froid, voire impassible en toute circonstance. C'était également une personne très seule, il n'avait personne sur qui compter car tout le monde avait peur de la mort. Ce fut ainsi qu'au fil des siècles, Death avait enfermé son cœur dans une boite bien fermée. Certains disaient même qu'il avait un cœur de glace.

Il y a quelques années, quand la loi du ministère avait vu le jour, il avait eu une petite lueur d'espoir. Il allait avoir une compagne ou un compagnon. La solitude, qui n'avait fait que grandir au fil des années, allait enfin disparaître.

Malheureusement, cette cohabitation, ce mariage n'avait pas duré longtemps. Son compagnon avait une santé fragile, il succomba rapidement à une maladie. Cela avait attisé les commérages et les rumeurs, tout le monde le rendait responsable de sa mort. Après tout, il était la Mort en personne. Dans ces cas-là, les humains oubliaient vite que son métier n'était pas de les tuer mais d'aller chercher les défunts et de les accompagner jusqu'à leur nouvelle demeure.

C'était donc avec ennui qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois rendu au ministère. Il avait reçu la lettre, une semaine plus tôt, ils lui avaient trouvé un "nouveau mari potentiel". Il se demandait combien de temps, celui-ci allait tenir face à lui. Cinq minutes ? Deux minutes ? Moins d'une minute ? Il afficha un rictus moqueur. Le mois dernier, son prétendant n'avait même pas franchi le pas de la porte qu'il avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Le pire, c'était que le ministère avait accepté la raison futile du sorcier pour casser le contrat. Il avait senti "la vie le quitter rien qu'en le voyant". Un ricanement lui échappa en se rappelant cette absurdité, interrompant le Ministre dans son monologue. Il lui fit un vague signe de la main pour lui signaler de continuer.

Il était là, assis face au Ministre, à l'écouter vaguement déblatérer son discours sur l'importance de repeupler le monde sorcier pour éviter son extinction et cela pour la troisième fois.

Il étouffa un bâillement et croisa les jambes d'ennuis. Son futur fiancé allait lui faire faux bond ? Ça allait être une première. Tous étaient au moins assez curieux pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta presque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un magnifique jeune homme, qui se confondit en excuse.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je viens à peine de revenir d'une mission, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je suis venu le plus rapidement possible. Pardonnez également ma tenue débraillée.

Death se leva et inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Il prit le temps de l'observer. Il portait une tenue d'auror. Ses cheveux sombres étaient décoiffés d'avoir trop couru, des yeux gris brillant de malice. Mais ce qui le frappait surtout, c'était l'immense sourire qui éclairait son visage. Il était plus que surpris, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un était content, voire heureux de le voir.

Sirius se déplaça avec aisance, tout en remettant ses vêtements correctement et tenta de se recoiffer correctement. Il tendit la main.

-Sirius Black, enchanté, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Death, répondit-il simplement en lui serrant la main.

Le jeune sorcier ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Était-ce dû au fait qu'il soit Auror ou bien était-il simplement fou ? La mort tomba sur deux perles grises qui le regarda avec amusement. Avait-il parlé tout haut ?

-Peut-être un peu des deux, suggéra Patmol.

Apparemment oui

Sirius avança d'un pas, se pencha vers lui et souffla à son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre

-On me prend souvent pour un Sinistros, on forme un bon duo

Death afficha un sourire en coin, cette rencontre devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ne pensez. Je vous dis à bientôt 😉


	7. Couple 6 :Fenrir Greyback x James Potter

Hello, voici le sixième couple : Fenrir Greyback x James Potter

Pour celui-ci, j'ai une contrainte à intégrer au défi :

Contrainte 1 : Les deux parents sont convoqués à Poudlard (raison au choix)

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vais également ajouter trois autres contraintes qui appartiennent à trois défis différents

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 115 - Quidditch

Défi « le défi fou » : 170. Lieu – Bureau du directeur

Défi « Prompt of the day » : 28.08.19 - queue

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Tous nos louveteaux sont à Poudlard, on en refait un !

Fenrir regarda James avec attention, il avait lâcher la bombe il y avait plus d'une demi-heure et son époux n'avait toujours donné aucune réponse. Le loup garou se gratta sa barbe naissante, il commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre. Il se plaça devant la statue qui lui servait de mari afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Allez ma biche, tous nos enfants seront à Poudlard, la maison va être vide … tu aimes, tout comme moi, entendre les louveteaux courir partout.

Au départ, Fenrir n'avait pas trop accepté son mariage, lui qui aimait sa liberté, rester à l'état sauvage, il avait du tout laisser tomber pour se retrouver enfermé dans un immense manoir. De plus, dans le contrat de mariage, il était stipulé qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'attaquer des humains lors des pleines lunes.

_Flash-back_

_Fenrir entra comme une furie dans le bureau du ministre de la magie. Il avait facilement fait voler à travers le couloir, toutes les personnes qui avaient tenté de l'empêcher de passer. Il brandit le parchemin qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée et qui était déchiré à de nombreux endroits._

_-Il est hors de question que j'épouse ce James Potter. Aucun humain ne m'enchainera à qui que ce soit ou quoique ce soit_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt posa la plume dans l'encrier pour ne pas tacher le parchemin qu'il était en train de signer et porta son attention sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Il garda tout de même sa baguette à portée de main si jamais le loup garou devenait plus incontrôlable qu'il ne l'était déjà._

_-Monsieur Greyback, pour commencer, j'aimerai que vous vous calmiez pour que nous puissions discuter calmement. Ensuite, sachez que je ne suis pas responsable de cela. Cette loi a été votée au magenmagot. La guerre a fait de nombreuses victimes parmi les sorciers, le ministère a jugé que c'était le moyen le plus facile et rapide de repeupler notre monde._

_Fenrir frappa la table de son poing, la cassant en deux. Les paroles du ministre ne faisaient que l'énerver encore plus. Il lâcha un grognement sourd, tout en attrapant l'homme par le col de la robe. Il l'approcha de son visage, montrant les crocs._

_-Tu as intérêt à empêcher ça sinon je te jure que tu le regretteras_

_Rapide, Kingsley avait réussi à attraper sa baguette et menaçait également son ″adversaire″. _

_-Monsieur Greyback … Vous n'avez pas le choix … Soit, vous vous mariez … soit, vous allez à Azkaban …_

_Le loup garou grogna de façon plus menaçante, tout en repoussant le ministre. Il n'avait donc pas le choix … il allait devoir se marier_

_Fin du flash-back_

Son époux avait un caractère aussi fort que le sien, ils avaient mis un très long moment avant de s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Tout avant changé une nuit de pleine lune, il était parti dans la forêt autour de la maison, s'apprêtant à la passer seul comme tous les mois. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque James arriva à ses côtés. Il lui expliqua qu'adolescent, il passait ses nuits avec un ami loup garou pour qu'il ne les passe pas seul et il s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée de faire pareil avec lui. L'idée principale c'était d'essayer de s'entendre pour faciliter la vie à deux.

Suite à cette nuit, ils apprirent à se connaître et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient plus de point commun qu'ils ne le pensaient. D'ailleurs, il se rappela du réveil le lendemain matin comme si c'était hier.

_Flash-back_

_Fenrir se réveilla en grognant, son corps était complètement endolori. C'est ça qu'il détestait quand il se transformait. Il fut surpris de sentir un corps chaud contre le sien avant de se rappeler que James avait absolument tenu à lui tenir compagnie. Il le regarda dormir jusqu'à tomber sur deux perles chocolat._

_-Bonjour ma biche, souffla le loup avec un sourire moqueur._

_James grommela un ″bonjour″. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se redressa en position assise. Il regarda autour de lui, apparemment, ils avaient dormi dans l'abri de jardin. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé toute la nuit dehors, il sentait déjà les courbatures se réveiller. Le petit nom que lui avait donné le loup arriva enfin à ses oreilles. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers lui._

_-Tu m'as appelé comment ?_

_Il baissa la tête, rougit brusquement et recula du loup_

_-Pourquoi tu es nu !?_

_Fenrir éclata de rire, la tête de James valait de l'or. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre laissant à son époux, tout le loisir d'admirer sa musculature. Il le regarda avec amusement._

_-Mes vêtements n'ont pas le temps de survivre à ma transformation lupine. Et puis, je te laisse jeter un coup d'œil sur la marchandise. Alors, t'en penses quoi ? C'est assez à ton goût ?_

_-Idiot, couvre-toi !_

_James lui jeta une couverture qui traînait dans le coin et sortit rapidement de l'abri de jardin sous le rire de Fenrir._

_Fin du flash-back_

Oui, ce fut à partir de ce jour-là que tout changea entre eux. Evidemment, leur couple n'avait rien du traditionnel couple de Poufsouffle qui s'échangeait des mots d'amour à longueur de journée. Les blagues, les petits pics, tout continuait, c'était simplement moins mordant jusqu'à devenir affectueux.

_Flash-back_

_James était dans la cuisine, il se préparait un petit truc à grignoter. Il revenait de son terrain de __**Quidditch**__ personnel où il s'était amusé à attraper le vif d'or. Après cet exercice, il mourrait de faim. Il allait croquer dans son sandwich quand deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille. _

_-Tu m'as laissé seul presque toute l'après-midi …_

_Il sourit et mangea tout en s'appuyant sur Fenrir. Il leva la tête pour regarder le loup dans les yeux._

_-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es ennuyé ?_

_Le loup garou ricana et resserra sa prise sur la taille de son époux._

_-Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Cependant, …_

_Il nicha la tête dans le cou du plus petit, renifla sa peau avant de la mordiller doucement_

_-Si tu voulais faire du sport, j'avais une autre idée en tête_

_James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et haussa un sourcil_

_-Ah bon ? Tu voulais faire le Grand Méchant Loup ?_

_Fenrir sourit contre sa peau et susurra_

_-Uniquement si tu fais le petit chaperon rouge _

_Fin flash-back_

L'année suivante, leurs deux premiers fils virent le jour, deux magnifiques petits louveteaux. Vite suivis par la seconde portée qui donna deux filles et un garçon pour le plus grand bonheur du loup qui voyait sa meute grandir.

Ensuite, il fallut attendre plusieurs années pour que le dernier membre de la famille les rejoigne. La grossesse avait été plus difficile que les autres, Harry était plus faible que ses frères et sœurs, ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire autant de bêtises qu'eux. D'ailleurs, ils furent appelés à Poudlard à peine un mois après la reprise des cours

Fenrir avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, s'amusant à grogner sur les élèves qu'ils croisaient. James cachait difficile un sourire en les voyant prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui les invita à prendre place.

-Alors vous nous avez fait venir pour quoi ? J'espère que vous ne nous avez pas fait déplacer pour rien

James prit la relève, un sourire aux lèvres en sachant que la relève de la génération ″maraudeur″ était assurée.

-Alors dites-nous, lequel d'entre eux à faire une bêtise ? Les jumeaux ou les triplés

Le directeur les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune, il leur proposa un bonbon au citron avant de leur répondre

-Il ne s'agit pas d'eux, il s'agit d'Harry.

Le couple fut à la fois surpris et fier qu'Harry fasse déjà parler de lui. Ils se mirent à poser une et mille questions pour savoir ce que le petit dernier avait fait. Avait-il mordu un enfant ? Fait une farce à ses camarades de classe ? Chassé un enfant ? Fait une farce aux professeurs ? Mordu un Professeur ?

Le regard bleu pleins de malice du vieil homme les regarda chacun leur tour

-Harry a chassé les hiboux à l'heure du déjeuner

-Chassé les hiboux ?

Les deux époux ne savaient pas trop comment réagir face à cette annonce

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et une tête brune leur sauta dessus, tout content

-papas, vous êtes là ! Vous allez être trop fier de moi, regardez, regardez, je suis devenu un grand !

Ils l'observèrent de plus près et virent deux oreilles de loup sur la tête ainsi qu'une **queue** touffue à la base de son dos, qui fouettait joyeusement l'air

Fenrir le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement

-Mon petit Bambi est devenu un louveteau. Tu vois James, ils grandissent trop vite

-T'as peur de ne plus être le seul méchant loup ? Ricana James

-Je resterai toujours le seul méchant loup, ma biche, susurra-t-il

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ne pensez. Je vous dis à bientôt 😉


	8. Couple 7 : Charlie Weasley x Serpentard

Hello, voici le septième couple : Charlie Weasley x Salazar Serpentard

Pour celui-ci, j'ai une contrainte à intégrer au défi :

Contrainte 1 : Rédaction du contrat de mariage

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vais également ajouter quatre autres contraintes qui appartiennent à quatre défis différents

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 475. Serpents

Défi « le défi fou » : 49. Personnage - Salazar Serpentard

Défi « Prompt of the day » : bourdonnant (29/08/2019)

Défi « Challenge quotidiens des maisons » : Serpentard – marais (jour 24 : août 2019)

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Arrivé au terrier, Charlie entra dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine **bourdonnant** d'activité. Bien que les cris de Molly Weasley surpassaient tous les bruits, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, ne pouvant aller plus loin. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, il regarda ce qui était autrefois la pièce où ils prenaient leur repas en famille.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un marais dans la cuisine ?

Les hurlements de la matriarche Weasley cessèrent, la femme se tourna vers son second fils et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'éloigna ensuite pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu as maigri, non ? Tu manges assez ? Je vais te préparer un bon repas. Va déposer tes affaires pendant que je nettoie tout ça.

Elle le poussa vers l'escalier, il fut vite suivi par les jumeaux, qui souriaient malgré le fait qu'ils venaient de se prendre un savon.

-Je suppose que le **marais** est votre œuvre, demanda Charlie en regardant ses jeunes frères.

Le sourire de Fred et Georges suffit comme réponse.

-Le nom exact est ...

-... Marécage portable ...

-...C'est notre toute dernière ...

-...invention. Elle va faire ...

-... fureur à Poudlard.

Charlie sourit, il n'y avait bien qu'eux deux pour pouvoir inventer une chose pareille. Il posa ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de redescendre.

-m'man, je mangerai plus tard, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent !

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

oOo

C'était assez étrange de revenir à Poudlard alors qu'il avait fini ses études trois ans plus tôt. Et il ne pensait surtout pas revenir pour rédiger un contrat de mariage. Il était assis dans le bureau de Salazar Serpentard, face à ce dernier, qui notait les quelques points sur lesquels ils s'étaient mis d'accord, en supplément de ceux exigées par le ministère : la séparation des biens, l'éducation des enfants.

-Et qu'en est-il de mon travail ? J'aime ce que je fais.

-Tu peux très bien travailler ici, déclara le directeur des **serpents**, sans lever le nez du parchemin.

-Ici ? Tu veux dire à Poudlard ? S'étonna le rouquin.

Salazar posa sa plume en soupirant, les Gryffondors étaient connus pour agir sans réfléchir, pas pour percuter facilement.

-Tu es doué avec les créatures magiques, tu as toutes les compétences nécessaires pour devenir professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, déclara-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Charlie sentit ses joues chauffer sous le compliment et détourna le regard. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour reprendre contenance. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Salazar Serpentard était connu pour avoir de nombreuses conquêtes et qu'il en changeait comme on changeait de chemises. C'était assez compréhensible, Salazar était un homme de presque quarante ans, assez séduisant et avec beaucoup de charme. Il ne voulait pas devenir un nom de plus sur la liste. Bien qu'une fois marié, il n'allait plus avoir le choix.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa gêne et reporta son attention sur Serpentard et le regarda avec insistance, cherchant une solution.

-Tu veux relire pour voir si cela te convient ?

Charlie prit le parchemin et le parcourut, sans vraiment voir les mots. Il pouvait peut-être utiliser ce bout de papier en sa faveur.

-Il manque quelque chose.

Salazar haussa un sourcil

-Quoi donc ? J'ai pourtant tout retranscrit.

-Il manque le point sur la fidélité.

-La fidélité ? Tu penses que j'irai voir ailleurs ? Souffla-t-il froidement.

-Ton passé n'aide pas à penser le contraire.

-Soit.

Il arracha le parchemin des mains du rouquin, il prit la plume et trempa la pointe dans l'encrier.

-Je n'aurai qu'un seul amant, mon Gryffondor.

-Tu sais qu'avec cette tournure de phrase, on pourrait croire que tu parles de Godric, déclara Charlie avec un sourire moqueur.

Salazar le regarda avec une grimace d'horreur et de dégoût. Il barra rapidement "Gryffondor" et nota "Charlie Weasley".

Charlie hocha la tête satisfait et signa le contrat de mariage, juste à côté de la signature de Salazar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce septième couple

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	9. Couple 8 : Dean Thomas x Charlus Potter

Hello, voici le huitième couple : Dean Thomas x Charlus Potter

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 956. Chéri, je suis à la maison

Défi « le défi fou » : 210. UA - Colocataires

Défi « Challenge quotidiens des maisons » : Serpentard : inattendu

Défi « prompt of the day » : tarte (30/08/2019)

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Charlus était installé dans le salon. Il était assis sur le sol, le dos collé contre le canapé. Ses cours étaient éparpillés sur la petite table. Les examens approchaient à grands pas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater sa dernière année.

Il était plongé dans ses notes et n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il ne remarqua la présence de son colocataire qu'en entendant sa voix.

-**Chéri, je suis à la maison**, déclara Dean, un sourire idiot aux lèvres

Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter cette phrase idiote, à chaque fois qu'il revenait à l'appartement, au grand damne de Charlus. Son cœur faisait à chaque fois des soubresauts alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie pour son ami.

Charlus attrapa un coussin du canapé et le jeta sur Dean.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Dean rattrapa le coussin en rigolant.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore voir la tête que tu fais à chaque fois.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa et posa une boite qu'il avait ramenée de son boulot. Tous les jours, il avait le droit de ramener un dessert pour le plus grand plaisir de Charlus, qui avait un petit faible pour les sucreries. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Ce que tu devrais faire aussi : je révise

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre un peu. Avec Seamus, on va boire un verre ce soir. Viens avec nous.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express et avaient été réparti dans la même maison : Gryffondor. Ils étaient rapidement devenus très proche. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient décidé de partager un appartement pour continuer les études supérieures. Au fil des années, Potter éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour son ami, il lui cachait ses sentiments, par peur de le perdre. C'était assez **inattendu**, un Gryffondor qui n'avait pas le courage de se déclarer. Il préférait son amitié plutôt que de le perdre.

Charlus leva le nez de ses bouquins et ouvrit la boite pour prendre une part de **tarte**.

-C'est trop bon !

-Tu changes de sujet ! Allez, viens ! Seam a eu sa lettre, il ne l'a pas encore ouverte. Il dit qu'il a besoin d'un verre avant. Tu crois ça ? Si j'avais ma lettre, je l'ouvrirais tout de suite. Je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre pour savoir celui ou celle qui m'est destiné.

Charlus finit son morceau de tarte et le regarda.

-Et tu ferais quoi ? T'irais tout de suite rejoindre ta destinée ? Ou tu te saoulerais ? Que ferais-tu si c'était moi ? Ce n'est qu'un exemple.

Dean éclata de rire, s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher et les mots qui suivirent, serrèrent le cœur du jeune Potter.

-Impossible. Ça ne peut pas être toi. C'est ridicule, t'es mon frère. Toi et moi, c'est une blague. Rien que de nous imaginer ensemble ... en fait, je ne peux pas nous imaginer ensemble.

Charlus se força à rire, en voyant l'air de dégoût sur le visage du brun.

-Ouais, tu as raison, ce n'était qu'un exemple. Rien de plus.

Thomas se leva et partit prendre une douche.

Dès qu'il fut seul, Charlus perdit son sourire. Il prit son livre et sortit un parchemin qu'il avait coincé entre deux pages. Il avait reçu, le matin même, sa lettre. Ecrit en grand, il y avait le nom de Dean Thomas. Sa vue se brouilla, des larmes tombèrent sur le bout de papier, effaçant partiellement le nom. Sa poitrine le faisait atrocement souffrir. Au final, il avait bien fait de ne pas se déclarer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce huitième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	10. Couple 9 : Draco Malfoy x Gregory Goyle

Hello, voici le Neuvième couple : Draco Malfoy x Gregory Goyle

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 822. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard

Défi « le défi fou » : 7. Personnage – Draco Malfoy

Défi « Challenge quotidiens des maisons » : Serpentard : classe

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco marchait d'un pas rapide. A première vue, il avait l'air calme, impassible. Pourtant si quiconque s'approchait suffisamment de lui, il pourrait voir que ses yeux ressemblaient à deux billes de mercure en fusion. C'était le signe qu'il était énervé.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle situation, c'était plus qu'inadmissible. Il passa devant la secrétaire, sans prendre la peine de lui adresser la parole et posa la main sur la poignée de porte.

La jeune femme se leva et courut à sa poursuite dans le but de l'arrêter.

-Monsieur, attendez, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer. Monsieur le ministre est très occupé.

Drago se tourna vers l'impudente qui osait s'interposer, et la fusilla du regard. Cette dernière pâlit et recula de quelques pas, son dos rencontrant le mur. La plante à ses côtés était soudainement devenue très intéressante.

Le bond ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau. Il s'avança rapidement et claqua rageusement les mains sur la table.

-C'est inacceptable ! Vous devez changer ça le plus rapidement possible ! Je ne peux pas rester avec ce stupide Goyle ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer qu'il va apporter quoi que ce soit au patrimoine génétique des Malfoy !?

Le ministre soupira et posa les documents qu'il était en train de lire. Il croisa les mains sur le bureau.

-Monsieur Malefoy, les différents couples ont été choisis avec minutie. Un groupe de brillants sorciers a été choisi pour étudier les différents dossiers et former les couples. Ils n'ont pas été tirés au sort comme vous semblez le croire. Vous venez toutes les semaines et je vous réponds toujours la même chose : introduisez une requête auprès du service et ils étudieront votre dossier.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter et le ministre le devança immédiatement.

-Le fait de trouver votre fiancé idiot n'est pas un argument valable.

Malfoy allait répliquer avec une remarque cinglante comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'une seconde personne entra à son tour dans le bureau. Il attrapa le bras du blond, le retourna pour lui faire face avant de le gifler.

Le blond porta une main à sa joue, qui le piquait, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver contenance.

-Nan mais ça ne va pas, Goyle ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Je te le ferai payer, tu peux me croire !

Gregory Goyle croisa les bras, rendant sa haute stature encore plus impressionnante. Il regarda froidement son fiancé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Tu te plains à longueur de temps. Tu ne fais que déranger toutes ces personnes à leur travail. Tu crois que ça me plait ? Que je suis heureux ? Ça devrait être moi qui devrais me plaindre et vouloir changer d'époux. Plutôt que de supporter un con arrogant, qui se croit tout permis et qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, grandis un peu. Je me laissais faire car c'était plus simple et moins prise de tête. A être pris pour une grande brute sans cervelle, on me laissait tranquille. Mais tout ça, c'est fini. Alors tu t'excuses auprès du ministre et on rentre. Et par Merlin, arrête de nous faire honte !

Draco écarquilla les yeux de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure du discours de Goyle. Il n'avait jamais parlé autant. Tout le monde le croyait idiot car on n'entendait pas le son de sa voix en classe sauf pour quelques grognements pour simple réponse. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y avait une si forte personnalité sous le costume de gorille ? Pas Draco Malfoy, apparemment et il en payait maintenant le prix.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce neuvième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	11. Couple10 :Ernie MacmillanxGeorge Weasley

Hello, voici le dixième couple : Ernie Macmillan x George Weasley

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 257. Seul

Défi « le défi fou » : 31. Personnage – George Weasley

Défi « Challenge quotidiens des maisons » : Serpentard : vieux

Défi « Prompt of the day » : Ride (05/09/2019)

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

George était assis sur le canapé du salon, il avait le regard dans le vide comme la plupart du temps. Depuis la mort de Fred, il avait changé. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même. Il ne souriait presque plus, les petites **rides** de rire, qu'il avait au coin des yeux, s'étaient atténuées. Son visage était constamment fermé. Il n'avait même plus envie de faire des blagues. Sans sa moitié, sans son jumeau, il se sentait si **seul**, pour ne pas dire incomplet. Les seuls moments où il retrouvait un semblant de bonheur c'était lorsqu'il était avec son amant. Ça le faisait bien rire. Lui, qui avait toujours rêvé d'un mariage comme celui de ses parents, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tromper sa femme ou son conjoint, il s'était pris un amant.

Tout avait commencé trois ans plus tôt, George avait épousé Ernie Macmillan. Un mariage arrangé et non choisi. Aucun amour, aucune attirance. Juste une fichue loi qui avait donné naissance à une vaste comédie. Rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer durant son adolescence.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait des nausées. La veille, il avait même perdu connaissance. Il avait attendu le départ d'Ernie pour sortir de l'appartement et se rendre chez l'apothicaire pour acheter cette potion : une potion de confirmation de grossesse. Il était ensuite revenu, s'était assis. Il avait fait tomber une goutte de son sang dans la fiole et n'avait pas bougé depuis son retour. Il sortit de ses pensées et posa son regard sur la table basse et plus exactement sur la fiole de potion. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre en se caressant distraitement le ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le test était positif ... il était enceint.

Ernie revint de sa journée de travail, il soupira devant la porte avant d'entrer chez lui. Il s'était arrêté chez le fleuriste en rentrant du boulot. Il avait l'intention de faire des efforts avec George, il n'en pouvait plus des disputes à répétition et pour des raisons plus que futiles. Il s'approcha de son époux et se figea en voyant la fiole.

-Tu as été voir un médicomage ? Il t'a donné un traitement ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait

Le rouquin resta de dos, espérant l'affronter le plus tard possible.

-Non, j'ai simplement été l'acheter moi-même.

Ernie fronça les sourcils

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne me dis pas que tu es ...

-Si ! Je suis enceint, l'interrompit George.

Le bouquet de fleurs tomba sur le sol alors que le blond rougissait de colère. Il savait que son époux voyait quelqu'un d'autre, de nombreux indices lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Il avait simplement préféré ne pas en tenir compte. Il pensait bêtement que s'il les ignorait, ce ne serait pas réel.

-Enceint !? De Lui, je suppose, cracha-t-il. Ça ne peut être que de lui puisque ça fait des mois que nous faisons chambre à part car "tu te sens mieux dans la chambre d'ami". Tu penses à ce que notre entourage va dire ? Tu n'as pas intérêt de le garder, tu m'entends !? Je veux que tu te débarrasses de cette chose, déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt le ventre de George.

Ce dernier se leva et fusilla son époux du regard.

-Cette chose, comme tu dis, c'est un bébé. Et je veux ce bébé.

-Tu vas avorter et je vais immédiatement en avertir le ministère, menaça Ernie.

George ricana. Il se plaça face à son mari en croisant les bras.

-Tu crois vraiment que les **vieux** croûtons du ministère vont te soutenir ? Ils veulent qu'on repeuple le monde sorcier, l'extinction des sorciers anglais en dépend. Et comme tu peux le voir, j'y participe activement. Ne pense pas que je le garde parce que ce n'est pas ton enfant ... Je veux ce bébé ... j'en ai besoin ... J'ai besoin de me sentir vivant ... Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas accepter.

Il regarda quelques secondes Ernie avec un semblant de sourire et quitta l'appartement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce dixième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	12. Couple 11 : Alphard Black x Harry Potter

Hello, voici le onzième couple : Alphard Black x Harry Potter

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 828. Comme si tu avais le choix

Défi « le défi fou » : 630. N'êtes-vous pas trop vieux pour compter les étoiles ?

Défi « Challenge quotidiens des maisons » : Serpentard : collation

Défi « Prompt of the day » : banc (07/09/2019)

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était allongé sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne faisait que se tourner dans tous les sens, bataillant avec les draps dans lesquelles il s'enroulait. Il regarda la place vide à ses côtés, la place où son "mari" devrait se trouver. Cette après-midi, il était devenu Harry Black-Potter, époux d'Alphard Black. Il n'avait jamais été romantique, pour être honnête, il était plutôt du genre à gâcher ces moments. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver seul pour leur nuit de noces. Harry se redressa soudainement dans le lit, frappé par une évidence. Peut-être qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, il n'était peut-être pas à son goût. Il quitta le lit pour se regarder dans le miroir sur pied dans le coin de la pièce. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé séduisant mais il était beaucoup mieux que son adolescence. Il était moins maigre et il s'était légèrement musclé grâce au quidditch. Il rougit soudainement alors que des images de leurs corps nus lui viennent en tête. Il secoua la tête et se tapota les joues. A quoi pensait-il alors qu'Alphard avait été si prévenant avec lui. Il lui avait proposé de faire chambre à part, le temps que leur relation évolue.

Son ventre émit un léger bruit, le tirant de ses pensées. Il attrapa sa baguette en bois de houx, sortit de la chambre et murmura un "lumos". Il essaya de trouver la cuisine, dans cette immense maison qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe et encore plus dans le noir. Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante lorsqu'il rata les dernières marches de l'escalier. Ce fut grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur qu'il ne s'étala pas sur le sol. Il finit par trouver la cuisine, surprenant quelques elfes de maison qui finissaient de ranger la pièce.

-Maître Harry a besoin de Wonka ? demanda une petite elfe en s'inclinant devant le brun.

-Oh euh ... J'ai un peu faim ... J'aimerai une **collation**, s'il te plaît ?

-Wonka prépare tout de suite pour maître Harry.

L'elfe de maison se déplaça joyeusement dans la cuisine, heureuse d'avoir un second maître si gentil. Elle revint vers lui et posa une assiette de cookies et un verre de lait sur la table. Harry la remercia et s'assit. Il croqua dans un biscuit.

-Hmm ils sont délicieux.

Le jeune gryffondor finit toute l'assiette sous le regard bienveillant de la petite elfe.

-Merci beaucoup Wonka, bonne nuit.

Wonka regarda son maître, toute gênée, si elle avait pu rougir, elle serait maintenant écarlate.

-C'est le devoir de Wonka, bonne nuit maître Harry.

Le brun quitta la pièce en souriant. Il allait remonter dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit de la musique. Il suivit le son et arriva dans une immense véranda, remplie de plantes et une incroyable vue sur le ciel étoilé. Il y entra lentement comme s'il pénétrait dans un lieu sacré. Il finit par tomber sur Alphard, assis sur un **banc**, la tête levée vers le ciel.

-**N'êtes-vous pas trop vieux pour compter les étoiles** ? plaisanta Harry.

Alphard le regard, un air faussement choqué sur le visage.

-Trop vieux ? Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, je n'ai que quarante ans ... Et puis, les étoiles et ma famille, c'est une longue histoire d'amour ... Je me dois de les saluer tous les soirs.

Harry rigola doucement, arrachant un sourire au plus vieux qui adorait entendre ce son. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre et le brun s'assit à côté de lui. Comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte, Harry parla avant de réfléchir à ses paroles.

-Je ne vous plais pas ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa question et baissa la tête, ses joues faisant honneur à sa maison.

Alphard se tourna vers lui, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de la part du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu ... Oh je vois, c'est parce que je fais chambre à part, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête, n'osant pas le regarder. Le plus vieux glissa l'index sous le menton du brun et lui releva doucement la tête pour qu'il puisse voir qu'il souriait et qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

-Ne crois pas ça. Tu me plais ... Physiquement, tu me plais beaucoup mais ... ce mariage ... Ce n'est pas **comme si tu avais le choix**. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. La seule différence, c'est que les mariages arrangés sont monnaies courantes dans ma famille, j'y suis préparé depuis presque toujours. Alors je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses et t'effrayer en te sautant dessus dès le premier soir.

-Oh je vois.

Harry se trouvait idiot d'avoir eu une pensée aussi idiote, digne d'une adolescente.

-La situation est assez ... étrange et perturbante pour nous deux. Pas besoin de la compliquer plus qu'elle ne l'est en se précipitant. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ce soir et j'ai pris ma décision.

Harry déglutit alors qu'Alphard le regarda avec un sourire en coin, qu'il trouvait très séduisant pour ne pas dire sexy. Il n'osa plus bouger quand l'émeraude rencontra le mercure.

-J'ai l'intention de te séduire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce onzième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	13. Couple12: Draco Malfoy x James S Potter

Hello, voici le douzième couple : Draco Malfoy x James Sirius Black

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 840. Pleurs

Défi « le défi fou » : 163. Lieu – Manoir Malfoy

Défi « Prompt of the day » : Maternel (15/09/19)

Défi « Ship Farfelus » : Draco Malfoy x James Sirius Potter

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui a accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco sortit de l'antre de la cheminée, son patron venait de le renvoyer chez lui. Il était tellement distrait qu'il commettait de nombreuses erreurs, ce qui était contre-productif. Il soupira en enlevant son manteau et le déposa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à la maison qu'il pouvait laisser tomber son masque et montrer ses émotions. Son manque d'attention durait depuis déjà plusieurs jours et se situait dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir Malfoy.

Il fit apparaître un verre et une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Il but le premier verre cul sec avant de s'en servir un second.

Toute cette situation avait commencé un mois plus tôt, au moment exact où il avait reçu la lettre du ministère. Il avait perdu son épouse quelques années plus tôt, Scorpius était encore adolescent. Etant donné qu'il était son seul enfant, il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette stupide loi. Il ne pouvait même pas faire son deuil en paix, bien que cela fasse des années que sa douce Astoria avait quitté ce monde. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit le nom de la personne qui lui était destinée : James Sirius Potter.

Certes, il était attaché à ce gamin, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Bien qu'il était le fils de sa nemesis, il était avant tout le meilleur ami de son fils. Ils étaient amis depuis la **maternelle** et le simple fait de devoir épouser celui qu'il considérait comme son second fils de cœur, le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait pas du tout à le voir comme un potentiel amant.

Il avait tout essayé pour rompre ce contrat. Il avait cherché des failles dans le contrat, il avait tenté le pot de vin, il avait argumenté que la famille Potter n'apportait rien aux Malfoy, qui allait croire que ce n'était pas un "honneur" d'entrer dans la famille du Survivant. Il se rappelait même encore des mots du crétin qui l'avait reçu. Vous devriez vous estimer chanceux qu'un mangemort, tel que vous, soit promis au fils de notre Sauveur. Il grogna et lança son verre contre la cheminée, qui éclata en mille morceaux.

Il avait même essayé de découvrir de qui James était amoureux, avec pour but d'organiser leurs fiançailles avant ses 19 ans. Il n'avait eu que quelques mois pour trouver une solution. Il avait eu la "chance" d'avoir eu reçu la lettre avant son anniversaire. C'était encore un enfant. Qu'est-ce que le ministère avait avec les Potter pour les envoyer si tôt dans la fosse aux lions ? Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas une guerre comme pour Harry, ce n'était pas aussi dangereux. Il se rappelait très bien quand il avait appris qu'il était fiancé à Pansy. C'était sa meilleure amie et il ne se voyait pas du tout marié à la jeune femme. Heureusement pour lui, ses parents avaient été compréhensifs. Le ministère l'était beaucoup moins.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour pour trouver un moyen de rompre le contrat et il n'avait plus aucune idée pour y mettre fin. Aujourd'hui, c'était le dix-neuvième anniversaire de James. Draco se leva du fauteuil et monta les escaliers. Il donna un léger coup à la porte de la chambre occupée par le jeune adulte. L'ancien serpentard entra presque religieusement dans la pièce et les **pleurs** étouffés cessèrent.

James Sirius se redressa en position assise sur son lit, tout en essuyant rapidement ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche. Il regarda le blond avec une lueur d'espoir, qui disparut rapidement quand le plus vieux lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

Les larmes réapparurent dans les yeux bruns du jeune garçon, Draco avança d'un pas, puis deux, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, voulant le rassurer avec une étreinte maladroite.

James Sirius s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Draco caressa son dos, il se sentait terriblement mal de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus.

-Je suis désolé.

Sans lever la tête du torse du plus âgé, respirant son odeur qui l'apaisait, James Sirius savait que Draco était sincère parce que Scorpius lui répétait toujours "un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce douzième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	14. Couple 13 : Louis Weasley x Adrian Pucey

Hello, voici le treizième couple : Louis Weasley x Adrian Pucey

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 859. Regarde

Défi « le défi fou » : 646. Dialogue - "Je ne te laisserai pas."

Défi « Ship farfelus » : Louis Weasley x Adrian Pucey

Défi « La collection restreinte » : 8. Aucun point d'interrogation

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Louis en avait plus que marre. Ça faisait maintenant six mois qu'il était marié. Et son mari ne le regardait pas et ne lui parlait pas. C'était un fait connu que le jeune Weasley était d'un naturel bavard mais il pouvait faire avec le silence. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était la solitude. Il avait grandi dans une famille nombreuse. Il avait deux sœurs ainées, cinq cousines et quatre cousins. Sans oublier ses cinq oncles et ses quatre tantes. Il n'était pas habitué à se retrouver seul, passer de longue journée sans voir personne, enfermé dans cette immense maison.

Il avait été d'abord surpris en voyant le nom d'Adrian Pucey sur la lettre, il était fan de ce joueur de quidditch depuis son adolescence. Lorsque sa tante Ginny l'avait emmené voir un match de la coupe de la ligue britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch. Adrian était poursuiveurs dans l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth et il avait regardé le match avec émerveillement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il était tellement heureux de rencontrer son idole, qu'il avait mis plusieurs heures pour assimiler l'information : il allait épouser Adrian Pucey.

Il avait vite déchanté au fil des mois, l'ancien serpentard ne faisait même pas attention à lui. Il aurait pu utiliser ses gênes Vélanes pour le séduire ou l'hypnotiser mais il ne voulait pas être en compagnie d'une marionnette sous son emprise.

Il débarqua dans le salon et se posta face au poursuiveur, ce dernier leva la tête du balai d'entraînement dont il faisait l'entretien. Il haussa un sourcil en observant le blond ouvrir et fermer la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Quelle éloquence, déclara-t-il ironiquement en retournant à tâche.

Louis serra les poings, sentant le désespoir l'envahir.

-Regarde-moi ! Hurla-t-il faisant exploser sa magie.

Adrian leva les yeux vers le plus jeune de surprise. Il avait l'habitude de son babillage incessant, il avait fini par s'y habituer et l'écoutait silencieusement, tout en continuant ses activités. Ça le faisait même sourire, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi bavard. La plupart des Serpentard étaient assez calme. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas son époux. Sa peau étincelait légèrement et ses cheveux étaient plus clairs presque blanc et virevoltaient derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais vu plus belle créature qu'à cet instant. Il lâcha son balai, qui tomba sourdement sur le tapis du salon, il lui prit la main et lui déclara mille promesses, espérant le séduire.

Louis retira brusquement ses mains et s'éloigna rapidement d'Adrian, surpris par sa réaction. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et sursauta en voyant son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre. Ses gênes vélanes s'était réveillé, c'était pour ça qu'Adrian était subitement attiré par lui. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, il voulait être aimé pour lui et pas à cause de son charme vélane. Il baissa la tête et ne remarqua pas qu'il reprenait une apparence plus "humaine".

Deux bras fort l'entourèrent et il se retrouva contre un torse puissant. Il se figea, n'osant faire aucun geste.

-Je ne te laisserai pas. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un vélane car tu m'as conquis depuis un moment. Je t'ai toujours regardé, je ne suis simplement pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments ...

Louis se détendit et passa à son tour les bras autour de sa taille. Le poursuiveur lui releva la tête et sécha ses larmes. Il le regarda sérieusement.

-Par contre, je t'interdis de te montrer sous cette forme face à d'autres personnes que moi !

Le jeune Weasley afficha un énorme sourire. Au final, ça avait eu du bon de lui dire ce qu'il voulait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce treizième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	15. Couple14: C Diggory x J Finch-Fletchey

Hello, voici le quatorzième couple : Cedric Diggory x Justin Finch-Fletchey

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 261. Fou

Défi « le défi fou » : 24. Personnage – Cedric Diggory

Défi « La collection restreinte » : 1. Pas de dialogue

Défi « Ship farfelus » : Cedric Diggory x Justin Finch-Fletchey

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cedric en voulait tellement à Justin. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reporter la faute sur lui.

Il y avait deux ans de cela, il avait tout pour être heureux. Une magnifique femme qui l'aimait, une jolie petite maison où ils venaient d'emménager, ils avaient de nombreux projets. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à l'apparition de cette fameuse loi.

Il ne s'était pas senti concerné, après tout, il était déjà marié. Il ne manquait plus que le bébé. Durant les mois qui suivirent, ils essayèrent d'avoir un enfant. Les mois passèrent et aucune grossesse ne débutait. Ils avaient été voir les meilleurs gynécomages, spécialisés dans la fertilité. Ils avaient passé de nombreux examens et le verdict était tombé : sa femme était stérile.

L'information était rapidement parvenue aux oreilles du Ministère, qui exigea un divorce. Cedric avait refusé, ça ne changeait rien pour lui, il aimait son épouse et ne voulait en aucun cas divorcer. Il leur proposa une adoption. Avec la guerre, il y avait eu de nombreuses familles détruites et de nombreux orphelins qui n'attendaient qu'à avoir une nouvelle famille. Et eux, ils étaient prêts à les rendre heureux.

Le Ministère refusa, purement et simplement. Ils voulaient des enfants biologiques, adopter les orphelins ne changeaient rien au fait que le peuple sorcier était en train de disparaître. Le divorce fut rapidement prononcé et Cédric fut dévasté. Son ex-femme avait préféré partir rapidement pour souffrir le moins possible, la maison avait été vendue juste après leur séparation. Il sombra dans l'alcool. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre du choc, de ce brutal changement d'état civil qu'il fut de nouveau marié ... à Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Il avait commencé par l'ignorer, continuant sa vie comme si rien n'avait changé. La seule compagnie qu'il acceptait, c'était une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Justin avait essayé d'apprendre à le connaître, de faire en sorte que la situation s'améliore et soit plus agréable pour tous les deux. Cédric n'écoutait rien, il ne faisait que tomber de plus en plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Finch-Fletchey obtint l'attention de Diggory mais pas comme il le voulait car ce dernier passa aux insultes. Cela devint rapidement insuffisant et il se mit à le frapper. Cette situation dura pendant des mois avant que Justin trouve la force de réagir. Il avait d'abord porté plainte, Diggory fut arrêté et emmené à Azkaban, pour un cours séjour.

Sur cette île, Cédric n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire une cure de désintoxication. Plus il reprenait conscience avec la réalité, plus il se rendait compte de l'horreur qu'il avait fait. Il fut pris d'énormes remords.

Il savait que Justin n'était pas responsable, qu'il n'était qu'une victime, tout comme lui. Non, il se mentait à lui-même, il n'était pas une victime, il était le bourreau. Il était devenu le monstre qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais devenir. Il devait se reprendre, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il devait d'abord commencer par se racheter. Une fois qu'il sera sorti d'ici, il devrait se faire pardonner si toutefois, Justin acceptait encore de lui parler. Et il comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne le veuille pas. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Il frissonna en entendant le cri de certains prisonniers. Enfin, il devait surtout espérer de ne pas devenir complètement **fou**. Les détraqueurs n'était peut-être plus là mais la solitude était pire que tout.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce quatorzième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	16. Couple15: Karkaroff xRodolphus Lestrange

Hello, voici le quinzième couple : Igor Karkaroff x Rodolphus Lestrange

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 37. Moldus

Défi « le défi fou » : 51. Personnage - Rodolphus Lestrange

Défi « Challenge quotidiens des maisons » : Jour 15 : septembre 2019 -Serpentard : Absent

Défi « Prompt of the day » : Sauver (21/09/2019)

Défi « La collection restreinte » : 33. Pas de couple hétéro

Défi « Ship farfelus » : Igor Karkaroff x Rodolphus Lestrange

Défis « Des phrases en tout genre » : 253. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe (volé à Mael)

Défi « Les répliques culte » : 51. "Je dis toujours la vérité. Même quand je mens, c'est vrai." Scarface

Défi « Les premières fois » : premier mot

Défi « petits prompts à la pelle » : 42. « Je me suis fait un nouvel ami aujourd'hui. - Réel ou imaginaire ? - Imaginaire. »

Défi « Défi des belles paroles » : #5 Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence

Défi « retraçons Harry Potter » : Sang-pur - Lestrange

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rodolphus rentra chez lui après une longue journée de travail. Il enleva son manteau, qui était assez léger en cette journée d'automne et l'accrocha au porte-manteau. Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, essayant de tomber sur Igor ou les enfants et ne trouva personne. Il vit son fils ainé jouer dans le jardin sous la surveillance de leur elfe de maison. Quand il le vit, l'enfant lui fit un signe de main puis arriva en courant.

-Papa, papa, tu ne devineras jamais !

Rodolphus s'agenouilla devant son fils en souriant

-Non mais tu vas me le dire

Le garçon hocha joyeusement la tête, il s'approcha de son père et murmura

**-Je me suis fait un nouvel ami aujourd'hui.**

**-Réel ou imaginaire ?**

**-Imaginaire.**

Rodolphus se retint de soupirer. Encore un ami imaginaire, ça ne faisait que le cinquième ou le sixième, il n'était plus à un ami près. Il devait en parler avec Igor pour qu'il sorte un peu plus et voit des enfants bien vivant. Il se redressa et passa une main dans les cheveux du plus petit pour les ébouriffer.

-Tu me le présenteras plus tard, d'accord ? Tu sais où est papa Igor.

Son fils le regarda en réfléchissant.

-Je crois qu'il est dans la chambre de Tanya ... Enfin, il y était avant que je vienne jouer.

Rodolphus le laissa et partit dans la chambre de la petite dernière. Il poussa la porte et entra. Igor était assis dans le fauteuil à bascule, la tête entre les mains. Tandis que la petit Tanya jouait tranquillement avec ses peluches sur le tapis de jeux, d'autres jouets étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce dans un désordre sans nom, comme s'il y avait eu une tornade dans la chambre.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai été **absent** qu'une journée. Est-ce que je dois vous **sauver** d'une invasion de Lutins de Cornouaille ?

Igor releva la tête et le regarda avec un mélange d'horreur et de crainte. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Le bulgare pointa un doigt tremblant vers la petite fille, qui continuait de jouer sans se rendre compte qu'elle était l'objet d'attention de ses parents.

-Elle a ... dit son ... premier mot, dit-il avec une sorte de sanglot dans la voix.

Rodolphus haussa un sourcil avant qu'un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Son premier mot, il n'en revenait pas, c'était un moment magique, tout comme pour son frère. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son époux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Igor reprit sa tête entre les mains, étouffant un gémissement.

-Ne me force pas à le dire

-C'est si horrible ? s'étonna l'aîné des Lestrange

Igor se redressa brusquement

-Elle a dit "**moldus**", crachat-il comme si c'était une insulte

-Tu me fais une blague, tu mens !?

-**Je dis toujours la vérité. Même quand je mens, c'est vrai**

Rodolphus resta interdit pendant quelques instants, Karkaroff avait encore quelques difficultés avec l'anglais.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de son père bulgare, la petite se tourna vers ses parents et ce fut avec un énorme sourire qu'elle répéta :

-Modus !

Rodolphus soupira, c'était donc vrai. Que pouvait-il y faire maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il se tourna vers Igor.

-Je pense qu'on devrait sortir et aller au parc. Les enfants ont besoin de se faire des amis et l'anti-social, que tu es, a besoin de prendre l'air, tout comme moi.

Igor le fusilla du regard.

-**Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence**.

-Bien sûr. Dans ce cas, laisse ton fils être également socialement sélectif, au lieu de devenir imaginairement social. J'aimerai bien arrêter de parler à des chaises vides à chaque repas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce quinzième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	17. Couple16: Bill Weasley x Seamus Finnigan

Hello, voici le Seizième couple : Bill Weasley x Seamus Finnigan

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 826. Chocolat

Défi « le défi fou » : 5. Personnage - Bill Weasley

Défi « La collection restreinte » : 24. Rien de fanon

Défi « Ship farfelus » : Bill Weasley x Seamus Finnigan

Défis « Des phrases en tout genre » : 751. Tu veux du chocolat ? (Volé à Zenophys Blodeuwedd)

Défi « Les répliques cultes » : 56. "ça ne compte quand même que pour un !" LOTR

Défi « Les premières fois » : Première grossesse

Défi « petits prompts à la pelle » : 8. « Et bien… c'était définitivement bizarre. »

Défi « Défi des belles paroles » : #2 Cela m'énerve quand une personne me dit qu'elle tient à moi... Mais que ses actions démontrent exactement le contraire

Défi « retraçons Harry Potter » : Personnage - Finnigan, Seamus

Défi « le défi des 45 citations HG » : 21. " Quoi ? Mon psy prétend que je ne dois pas retenir ce que je pense. Ça fait partie de ma thérapie. "

Défi « Les citations loufoques » : 79) J'ai deux nouvelles : Un bonne et une mauvaise : La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas de mauvaise

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bill était assis dans l'une des nombreuses salles d'attente de Ste Mangouste. Il feuilletait tranquillement un magazine. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le referma et regarda la personne qui faisait les cent pas depuis leur arrivée.

-Tu comptes creuser une tranchée avec tes aller-retours ?

Le jeune homme blond arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers son époux, une main posée sur son ventre, qui commençait à être légèrement rebondit alors qu'il n'en était qu'à son deuxième mois de grossesse. Il se mordilla la lèvre, gêné.

-Désolé ... C'est juste que ... **Cela m'énerve quand une personne me dit qu'elle tient à moi... Mais que ses actions démontrent exactement le contraire.**

Bill le regarda avec amusement. Il pensait qu'il était stressé à cause de la visite chez le gynécomage mais non, pas du tout, il pensait simplement à sa dispute du matin avec Dean. Seamus vit son regard et le pointa du doigt.

-Ne te moque pas ! Il n'avait aucun droit de manger la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse. C'était la part que je me gardais pour plus tard ...

Le rouquin attrapa sa main libre et l'attira sur ses genoux. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et posa à son tour une main sur son ventre.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il voulait vraiment te la voler. Il s'est même excusé et a promis de te ramener une tarte entière la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait te voir.

-Il a intérêt, il devrait savoir qu'on ne vole pas le pain de la bouche d'un homme enceint

Le briseur de sort pouffa discrètement et sortit une tablette de chocolat de sa poche

-**Tu veux du chocolat ?**

Seamus regarda la friandise avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il prit le **chocolat** des mains de l'aîné des Weasley et croqua rapidement dedans, sous le regard attendrit du plus vieux.

Ils furent sortis de leur bulle lorsque le gynécomage vint les chercher. Le rouquin aida le plus jeune à se mettre debout avant de faire pareil. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans le bureau du médicomage. Ce dernier invita Seamus à s'installer sur la table d'examen et à relever son haut.

Le gynécomage lança un sort sur le ventre du jeune homme, la création de ce sort avait été inspirée des échographies moldues. Une image apparut juste au-dessus du ventre et ils purent voir leur enfant, le médicomage bougeait sa baguette, changeant le point de vue de l'image. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes puis se tourna vers les futurs parents.

-Première grossesse ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Le blond hocha timidement la tête, attendant la suite.

-**J'ai deux nouvelles : Un bonne et une mauvaise : La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas de mauvaise, déclara le gynécomage avec un sourire.**

Seamus le regarda, choqué, alors que Bill se demandait sur quel genre de sorcier ils étaient tombés. Sa première pensée avait été que le bébé avait un problème, surtout vu le silence qu'il lui avait paru si long.

-Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? grogna le rouquin, retenant son loup qui voulait tordre le cou de cet idiot qui se moquait d'eux.

-**Quoi ? Mon psy prétend que je ne dois pas retenir ce que je pense. Ça fait partie de ma thérapie.**

Il soupira et finit l'examen avant de retourner à son bureau.

-Vous êtes en parfaite santé et les bébés aussi.

Seamus remit correctement son haut et releva rapidement la tête

-Les bébés, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix

-Oui, vous attendez des jumeaux

Seamus rayonna à la nouvelle, c'était magnifique. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et en plus, ça expliquait pourquoi son ventre commençait déjà à se voir et non pas parce que son appétit avait augmenté.

A la fin de la consultation, le gynécomage les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Sur le chemin, il croisa un de ses collègues et lui lança avec un sourire victorieux.

-Monsieur attend des jumeaux

Le nouveau médicomage regarda Seamus puis déclara avec mauvaise foi

-**ça ne compte quand même que pour un !**

Bill profita de cet étrange échange dont il n'en comprenait pas le sens, pour entraîner rapidement Seamus loin de cet endroit complètement fou.

Le blond le regarda, soulager de s'éloigner d'eux.

-**Et bien… c'était définitivement bizarre.**

Bill lui caressa tendrement la joue

-Je te propose de trouver un nouveau gynécomage.

Seamus ne put qu'approuver. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était retrouver la sécurité de leur maison.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce seizième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	18. Couple 17:Abraxas Malefoy x Harry Potter

Hello, voici le dix-septième couple : Abraxas Malfoy x Harry Potter

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 96. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Défi « le défi fou » : 43. Personnage - Lucius Malfoy

Défi « Challenge quotidien des maisons » : Jour 20 : Septembre 2019 - Serpentard : présent

Défi « Prompt of the day » : Macabre (25/09/19)

Défi « La collection restreinte » : 13. Rien de canonique

Défi « Ship farfelus » : Abraxas Malfoy x Harry Potter

Défis « Des phrases en tout genre » : 553/ Jolie signature laissée sur ta peau. (Volé à Blodeuwedd)

Défi « Les répliques cultes » : 30. « La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. » Forrest Gump

Défi « petits prompts à la pelle » : 50. "Viens par ici... Non, mince, ne tombe pas ! Pourquoi ça arrive à chaque fois ?"

Défi « Défi des belles paroles » : #4 Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit

Défi « retraçons Harry Potter » : Personnage - Potter, Harry James

Défi « le défi des 45 citations HG » : 15. " L'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur "

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius était un jeune homme de vingt ans, il n'était pas revenu au manoir depuis une semaine. Avec l'aide de sa "mère", il avait quitté la demeure famille dès qu'il avait pu pour échapper à son père, un homme violent. Il avait la baguette facile et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir contre les membres de sa famille. L'héritier Malfoy ressemblait énormément à son père, il avait énormément de mal à l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas changer la couleur de ses yeux, c'était pourquoi il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos.

Le blond revenait régulièrement au manoir. Il s'inquiétait pour sa "mère" et son petit frère. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à disparaître et à les laisser sans protection. Il avait besoin de se rassurer que tout allait bien, même s'il savait que sa "mère" était douée dans l'art de cacher les marques faites par son paternel.

Il finit par entrer à l'intérieur et partit vers le petit salon où il était certain d'y trouver son petit frère, il avait dix ans de moins que lui et était son exact opposé. Il était aussi brun qu'il était blond et avait hérité des magnifiques yeux émeraudes de l'homme qui les avait portés. Le petit garçon jouait avec un petit pantin articulé magiquement

-**Viens par ici... Non, mince, ne tombe pas ! Pourquoi ça arrive à chaque fois ?**

Le jouet de bois avait fait deux pas avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Lucius afficha un léger sourire en voyant la moue boudeuse de son jeune frère, avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop de bêtises en mon absence.

L'enfant se tourna en entendant la voix du plus grand, un énorme sourire éclairant son visage, et se précipita dans les bras de son grand frère.

L'aîné des Malfoy le souleva dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le plus jeune le regarda tristement

-Père a encore fait pleurer maman ... mais j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, je suis resté dans ma chambre, sous les couvertures.

Lucius reposa l'enfant sur le sol et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-C'est bien mon grand. Joue sagement, je vais parler à maman. Ensuite, je viendrais réparer ton pantin.

Le petit garçon sourit et retourna jouer. L'ainé partit à la cuisine, il savait que sa "mère" aimait ce lieu, c'était là qu'il se réfugiait quand il avait besoin d'un lieu calme.

-Bonjour maman

Harry essuya rapidement ses larmes et afficha un sourire à la vue de son fils ainé. Il s'approcha de lui, une main sur son ventre bien rond, il était presque à terme et un nouveau membre viendrait agrandir la famille Malfoy.

-Lucius, quand es-tu arrivé ?

-Il y a quelques minutes à peine

Lucius posa les yeux sur le ventre de sa "mère". Quand il était petit, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il y avait autant d'années d'écart entre son frère et lui. Et un soir, il avait compris, il avait la **macabre** découverte : sa mère allongée sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, baignant dans son sang. Il avait fait une nouvelle fausse couche, provoquée par les nombreux coups que lui donnait son père.

Il releva la tête vers le visage souriant de sa mère, qui s'efforçait à cacher sa tristesse, son malheur, son désespoir derrière des sourires qui sonnaient faux. Depuis cette nuit, il s'était toujours promis d'être **présent** pour lui, de le soutenir autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Tu veux du thé ? Je m'apprêtais à en faire.

Harry prit la bouilloire, il la remplit d'eau et la fit chauffer. Il parlait joyeusement des futurs aménagements qu'ils allaient faire dans le manoir. Il déposa quelques biscuits sur une assiette et vint la placer devant le blond.

Lucius accepta, il regarda sa mère qui portait un pull en plein été, il faisait bien trop chaud pour ça, il devait surement encore cacher des bleus. Il frappa le poing sur la table, faisant sursauter sa mère.

-C'en est assez ! ... **Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit**.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry afficha une légère crainte. Sur le moment, il avait cru qu'Abraxas était rentré plus tôt du ministère de Magie. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour reprendre contenance.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire** ?

Lucius s'en voulut de l'avoir effrayé mais il ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Il se leva et s'approcha du brun. Il lui souleva doucement la manche, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Des marques bleues, ressemblant à des marques de doigts, parcouraient sa peau.

-**Jolie signature laissée sur ta peau**. Je suppose qu'on peut remercier père pour cela ? Et ne m'invente pas un mensonge, je sais très bien que c'est lui. Maman ... le bébé est bientôt là ... Tu dois partir.

Harry retira son bras et rabaissa la manche

-Je ne peux pas faire ça ..., dit-il en détournant le regard

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici ... il va finir par te tuer si ça continue. Tu auras rempli le contrat avec le ministère, tu ne leur devras plus rien. Tu serais tellement plus heureux loin de ce monstre !

Le brun soupira, il coupa le feu de la bouilloire et versa l'eau dans les tasses.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça sera le cas ?

Lucius serra les poings

-Rien du tout mais avant de partir, tu m'as dit "**La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber**". Et tu as rajouté que je devais profiter de la vie.

Harry sourit tendrement et vint caresser la joue de son fils ainé, remettant derrière son oreille, une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé du cordon de cuir qui les maintenaient attachés.

-Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle, c'est normalement aux parents à faire cela, comme je l'ai fait avec toi et comme je le ferai avec ton frère et le prochain. J'aime ton père, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, une part de moi l'aime toujours et je garde espoir de retrouver l'homme charmant qu'il était.

-Pourquoi mets-tu tant d'espoir en lui ?

-**L'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur**

oOo

Une semaine plus tard, Harry avait mis au monde une petite fille. Un parfait mélange entre les Malfoy et les Potter. Pourtant, alors que ça devait être un jour heureux, Lucius pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas garder son masque face à cette tragédie. Le corps terriblement affaiblit par les coups et le manque de soin, Harry n'avait pas survécu, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Abraxas arriva, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde toucher par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lucius se jeta sur lui et lui mit un coup de poing en pleine figure

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ... il est mort à cause de toi !

Abraxas recula sous la force du coup, il laissa échapper un ricanement.

-Et que comptes - tu faire ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait jusqu'à maintenant. Tu t'es contenté de t'enfuir dès que tu en as eu l'occasion.

Lucius serra les poings

-Je suis autant responsable que toi. Si j'avais agi plus tôt, maman serait toujours en vie. Mais je ne compte pas te laisser faire la même chose avec les petits !

Abraxas prit son mouchoir en tissu et essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres

-Vraiment ? Et que comptes-tu faire ?

L'héritier des Malfoy ouvrit la porte et deux aurors entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils s'approchèrent de Lord Malfoy et lui dirent ses droits avant de l'emmener directement vers Azkaban. Lucius avait profité de la semaine pour monter un dossier contre son père. Il avait regroupé assez de preuves pour le faire emprisonner. Si seulement, il avait agi plus tôt ...

Il n'écouta pas les menaces que proférait son géniteur et s'approcha du lit où se trouvait sa petite sœur et réclamait toute son attention. Il était dorénavant le chef de famille.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce dix-septième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	19. Couple 18 :Dennis Crivey et Fred Weasley

Hello, voici le dix-huitième couple : Dennis Crivey x Fred Weasley

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 199. Cadeau

Défi « le défi fou » : 30. Personnage - Fred Weasley

Défi « Challenge quotidiens des maisons » : Serpentard : "Je ne veux pas d'enfant"

Défi « Prompt of the day » : Chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows (26/09/2019)

Défi « La collection restreinte » : 47. Ne pas utiliser les mots 'sanglant' ou 'Merlin' dans un fic à propos d'un Weasley.

Défi « Ship farfelus » : Dennis Crivey x Fred Weasley

Défis « Des phrases en tout genre » : 941/ Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. (Volé à Blodeuwedd)

Défi « Les répliques cultes» : 3. "Je reviendrai " Terminator

Défi « petits prompts à la pelle » : 15. "-Eh bien, je vais t'embrasser. - Eh bien, t'as intérêt !"

Défi « Défi des belles paroles » : #9 Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait (Mark Twain)

Défi « retraçons Harry Potter » : Personnage - Crivey, Denis

Défi « le défi des 45 citations HG » : 43. " Je me sens surtout prêt à manger."

Défi « Les citations loufoques » : 57) Faîtes l'amour, pas la guerre... ou alors, faîtes les deux : mariez-vous !

Défi « petits défis entre amis » : Draco Malfoy / Colin Crivey

Défi « le mot du jour » : Dévoyer

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fred et Dennis s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois à Poudlard. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés, ils étaient de deux années différentes. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Lorsque Fred avait reçu sa lettre, il avait d'abord été surpris, comme la plupart des sorciers dans le même cas que lui. Il avait ensuite décidé de faire connaissance avec le né-moldu. S'ils étaient destinés à finir ensemble, autant commencer le plus tôt possible.

Les années passèrent, leurs sentiments évoluèrent d'amitié en amour et lorsque Dennis eut dix-neuf ans, ils se marièrent.

Fred préparait la table pour avant l'arrivée des invités. Son beau-frère Colin avait découvert son fiancé et Dennis avait absolument tenu à les inviter à dîner pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille, il sourit en déposant la dernière assiette. Il se retourna sans se défaire de la prise de Dennis et le regarda.

-Voilà, j'ai fini.

-Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

-Oui mais **je me sens surtout prêt à manger**

Dennis rigola doucement et s'écarta lorsque le feu de cheminée se mit à crépiter. Colin l'avait prévenu que son fiancé était un sang pur et qu'il n'était pas un adepte des transports moldus ... et de tous les objets moldus en fait. Colin sortit de l'antre de cheminée, vite suivi par un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Les jeunes mariés écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Malfoy !?

Draco épousseta son costume, enleva les traces de suie inexistante. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et retint un reniflement méprisant. Il avait promis de se montrer courtois.

Le rouquin désigna l'ancien Serpentard d'un signe de tête.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a **dévoyé** ? Tu as rejoint le club des serpents ?

Colin leva les yeux au ciel, habitué aux frasques de son beau - frère

-Bonjour à toi aussi Weasley, Si je l'avais vraiment ... dévoyé, comme tu dis, nous ne serions pas ici.

Draco avait parlé d'une voix lente, cachant facilement son amusement. Il avait changé depuis Poudlard, même si certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il leur tendit une bouteille.

-C'est un ... **cadeau** pour vous remercier de votre invitation. Une bouteille du meilleur vin.

Toujours surpris, Fred prit la bouteille et le remercia pendant que Dennis les inviter à s'installer à table. La soirée passait tranquillement, Draco et Fred semblaient s'apprécier, chacun aimant l'humour de l'autre. Le rouquin avait ouvert la bouteille que Malfoy avait apporté. Il le resservit.

-**Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font**, déclara le blond en prenant son verre. Qui, à part eux, pouvait avoir l'idée d'empêcher la disparition du peuple sorcier par des mariages arrangés ?

-C'est pourtant simple. **Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait**, répliqua Fred en vidant le reste de la bouteille dans son verre. C'est un peu comme s'ils disaient : **"Faîtes l'amour, pas la guerre... ou alors, faîtes les deux : mariez-vous !"**

Ils trinquèrent tous les deux et finirent leur verre cul sec.

A la fin du repas, Dennis apporta des **Chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows**, c'était une tradition de finir les repas festifs de cette façon dans sa famille. Draco n'en avait jamais bu auparavant. Il huma le délicieux nectar et y trempa les lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux, jamais encore, il n'avait goûté un tel délice. Il se tourna brusquement vers Colin.

-**Je ne veux pas d'enfant**

L'aîné des Crivey recracha sa boisson de surprise

-Que ? Quoi ? demanda-t-il en essuyant sa bouche

-C'est pourtant évident, si on a des enfants, il y aura moins de ce breuvage pour moi !

Colin fut rapidement soulager, se promettant d'en reparler plus tard. Il hocha simplement la tête

-Bien sûr mon cœur, il n'y en aura que pour toi.

Draco fut satisfait de la réponse et finit sa boisson

Fred afficha un sourire en coin, il était évident que l'ancien Serpentard avait bu un verre de trop et qu'il était saoul.

Dennis leur proposa de passer la nuit dans la chambre d'amis, proposition que son frère s'empressa d'accepter. Colin se leva et entraina Malfoy vers la chambre. Ce dernier se tourna vers ses hôtes et déclara avant de claquer la porte.

-**Je reviendrai**

Le couple de jeune marié éclata de rire, se retenant depuis bien trop longtemps. Si on leur avait dit qu'un jour, ils allaient avoir l'honneur de voir l'héritier Malfoy complètement ivre, ils ne l'auraient jamais cru.

Dennis rangea la table d'un coup de baguette magique puis entraîna son époux dans leur chambre. Fred haussa un sourcil

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

**-Eh bien, je vais t'embrasser.**

**-Eh bien, t'as intérêt !**

Le plus jeune pouffa et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce dix-huitième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	20. Couple 19 : Lee Jordan x Charlie Weasley

Hello, voici le dix-neuvième couple : Lee Jordan x Charlie Weasley

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 707. Yeux bleus

Défi « le défi fou » : 6. Personnage - Charlie Weasley

Défi « Challenge quotidiens des maisons » : Serpentard : "Pour mon père"

Défi « La collection restreinte » : 37. Pas moins de 500 mots

Défi « Ship farfelus » : Lee Jordan x Charlie Weasley

Défis « Des phrases en tout genre » : 219. Y'a plus de papier ! (Volé à Maeve Fantaisie)

Défi « Les répliques cultes » : 53. "Cher Journal, un écureuil m'a demandé mon nom ce matin. J'ai dit que c'était Joe. Ce mensonge me hantera à jamais." Vampire Diaries

Défi « Les premières fois » : 11. Première dent perdue

Défi « petits prompts à la pelle » : 41. « Je te déteste. – Non, c'est faux. – Je te déteste vraiment. – Bien sûr, et pourquoi tu me fais un câlin ? – J'ai prévu de te tuer avec de l'affection. Doucement. Douloureusement. – Oui, je suis clairement en train d'agoniser. »

Défi « retraçons Harry Potter » : Personnage - Jordan, Lee

Défi « le défi des 45 citations HG » : 27. " Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. "

Défi « Les citations loufoques » : 148) Que ta vie soit comme du papier toilette. Longue et utile

Défi « collectionner les POP » : POP n7 : Rebelle "Mérida" : Sa chevelure rousse : Écrire sur Ginny Weasley ou un autre membre de sa famille

Défi « expression sorcière » : - Aussi discret qu'un dragon dans un magasin de boule de cristal

Défi « Le mot du jour » : Chionosphéréphile : individu qui collectionne les boules de neige

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

La matinée était bien avancée lorsque Charlie posa un pied sur le seuil de la porte. Il s'était absenté deux jours pour mener un dragon en Norvège. Depuis la naissance de son premier fils, il avait fait la promesse à Lee de ne plus partir loin de sa famille ou dans de très rare occasion, comme c'était le cas cette fois. Le collègue qui devait faire cette mission était tombé malade et le rouquin était le seul disponible.

Pour se faire pardonner, même s'il savait que Lee ne lui en voulait pas, il lui avait ramené un petit présent. Son époux était **chionosphéréphile** et ramenait une boule à neige représentant les magnifiques paysages de Norvège. Il s'approcha de Lee, l'embrassa tendrement et lui tendit son présent. Le brun déballa le cadeau avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant et partit déposer la nouvelle boule à neige sur l'étagère avec toutes les autres.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Tout s'est bien passé, le dragon est resté calme durant tout le trajet, expliqua Charlie en déposant un paquet près de l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jordan avec curiosité

-J'ai trouvé un nouveau canard en plastique **pour mon père**. Tu sais comme il en est dingue et comme c'est bientôt son anniversaire.

L'ancien présentateur des Gryffondor hocha la tête et termina de déposer le déjeuner sur la table.

Une petite fille métisse arrivant en courant et sauta dans les bras du rouquin, ses **yeux bleus** pétillants de joies.

-papa, papa ! Regarde, j'ai perdu ma première dent, s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la bouche pour lui en montrer la preuve.

Charlie la regarda, impressionné

-Mais c'est génial ! Il ne faut pas oublier de placer ta dent sous ton oreiller cette nuit pour la petite souris.

La petite fille afficha un énorme sourire et partit en courant la mettre précautionneusement sur sa table de nuit

Le rouquin se dirigea vers la table et piqua un petit pain sur la table lorsqu'un élégant "**Y'a plus de papier **!" retentit dans la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, un rouleau de papier toilette passa par la cuisine pour disparaître à l'étage. Charlie éclata de rire et s'étouffa à moitié avec la bouchée qu'il venait d'avaler. Lee vint lui mettre plusieurs tapes sur son dos, tout en affichant un sourire en coin. L'élégance de leur ainé les fera toujours rire. Ce dernier passa quelques minutes plus tard en grommelant.

-**Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même.**

Le dragonologiste appela les enfants pour qu'ils viennent manger. La petite princesse arriva et s'installa entre Charlie et Lee. Un jeune garçon de onze ans arriva un livre à la main, une plume dans l'autre, griffonnant quelques mots.

-**Cher Journal, un écureuil m'a demandé mon nom ce matin. J'ai dit que c'était Joe. Ce mensonge me hantera à jamais.**

Il relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire, hocha la tête, satisfait, et referma le livre.

Charlie se tourna vers son époux, en quête d'une explication. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que c'était. Curieux, le dragonologiste, demanda directement au jeune rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu tiens un journal intime ?

-Oh, c'est le journal de Sam, je voulais lui laisser un petit souvenir

Weasley rigola doucement en buvant un peu de jus de citrouille.

Une course poursuite se fit entendre à l'étage, faisant soupirer Lee

-**Aussi discret qu'un dragon dans un magasin de boule de cristal**, déclara-t-il avant d'élever la voix. Les garçons, dépêchez-vous, il n'y aura pas de troisième appel !

Les deux ainés, âgés respectivement de quinze et treize ans, descendirent les escaliers en courant. Le plus vieux, qui était arrivé en bas le premier, posa une main sur l'épaule du second et déclara solennellement :

-**Que ta vie soit comme du papier toilette. Longue et utile**.

Le second Weasley - Jordan, mauvais perdant, sauta sur son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

**-Je te déteste.**

– **Non, c'est faux.**

– **Je te déteste vraiment.**

– **Bien sûr, et pourquoi tu me fais un câlin ?**

– **J'ai prévu de te tuer avec de l'affection. Doucement. Douloureusement.**

– **Oui, je suis clairement en train d'agoniser**, déclara le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel.

Charlie regarda sa famille avec amusement et bienveillance. Enfant, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille aussi unie que celle qu'il avait au terrier. Et il avait réussi. Il avait une maison remplie de rire, des enfants merveilleux et un époux, avec qui, il avait tissé un lien très fort. Oui, il avait parfaitement réussi sa vie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce dix-neuvième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	21. Couple20:G Grindelwald x Lucius Malefoy

Hello, voici le vingtième couple : Gellert Grindelwald x Lucius Malfoy

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 347. Abstinence

Défi « le défi fou » : 665. Dialogue - "Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps."

Défi « Challenge quotidiens des maisons » : Serpentard : "Si quelqu'un lève son index pour te juger, lève ton majeur pour le remercier"

Défi « Prompt of the day » : Procrastination (28/09/2019)

Défi « La collection restreinte » : 50. Ne pas utiliser le mot "parce que"

Défi « Ship farfelus » : Gellert Grindelwald x Lucius Malfoy

Défis « Des phrases en tout genre » : 985. J'ai pleins de pensées interdites. (Volé à Blodeuwedd)

Défi « Les répliques cultes» : 11. "C'qui est embêtant dans les oiseaux c'est le bec." Bernie

Défi « petits prompts à la pelle » : 49. "Excusez-moi. Je dois aller faire un scandale."

Défi « Défi des belles paroles » : #31 Deux choses dont je me fous : la vie des gens et l'avis des gens.

Défi « retraçons Harry Potter » : Lieux - Manoir des Malfoy

Défi « Les citations loufoques » : 21) Passer pour un idiot auprès d'un abruti : Voilà une volupté acrobatique !

Défi « Défis de l'extrême » : une fiction ou OS à 25 lettres, c'est-à-dire que vous vous interdisez d'utiliser une des lettres de l'alphabet : un texte sans « k »

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gellert Grindelwald, ancien mage noir connu dans toute l'Europe, se tenait dans un coin de la salle de réception du manoir Malfoy. Son cher et tendre époux, Lucius Malfoy, avait tenu à organiser une réception, un bal de Noël pour être exact. La pièce avait soigneusement été décorée par les elfes de maison pour l'occasion. Un immense sapin trônait près des baies vitrées, le plafond était enchanté et donnait l'impression que de la neige tombait.

Lucius se tenait à ses côtés, regardant les invités tout en sirotant une flûte de champagne.

-**N'oublie pas que c'est l'amour fou entre nous, alors si tu as envie de m'embrasser, il ne faut pas te gêner**, susurra Gellert d'une voix séductrice.

Lord Malfoy se retourna lentement vers son époux, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. L'ancien mage noir se montrait parfois un peu trop entreprenant par rapport à son éducation.

-Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je ne suis pas démonstratif, je tiens à mon image.

Gellert regarda les différents mets sur le buffet d'un œil critique.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais tant pour ton image. **Si quelqu'un lève son index pour te juger, lève ton majeur pour le remercier**. Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait de voir le choc apparaître sur le visage.

Le coin des lèvres du Lord s'étira à peine.

-Je te reconnais bien là. Et si tu m'accompagnais pour accueillir les derniers invités

Grindelwald jeta son dévolu sur un petit four

-Il y a **deux choses dont je me fous : la vie des gens et l'avis des gens**. On a le temps, on doit encore les supporter pendant plusieurs heures

Lucius haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'un léger sourire, typiquement serpentard apparu sur son visage. Il se pencha vers le plus âgé et murmura :

-**J'ai pleins de pensées interdites**, je pensais faire un petit scandale pour qu'on puisse s'éclipser un peu plus vite. La soirée risque de durer encore un long moment. Nous ferons donc **abstinence** ce soir, nous nous amuserons demain.

Gellert lâcha son petit four, sous la surprise d'une telle audace de la part de son compagnon. Il retint un juron en effaçant la tâche qu'il venait de faire sur son costume. Ensuite, il posa une main sur le bas du dos.

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un adepte de la **procrastination**. Allons finir notre devoir d'hôte. Plus vite, on finit, plus vite, on peut passer à une activité plus passionnante.

Lucius cacha sans mal un sourire victorieux, c'était si facile d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couple Goyle, des personnes assez simples d'esprits mais qui pouvait toujours être utile pour faire des basses besognes. Il leur présenta correctement son époux, qui n'avait pas que les voir de loin jusqu'à présent et ça suffisant amplement à l'ancien mage noir. La discussion avait étrangement dérivé sur les hiboux et tout autre volatile capable de distribuer le courrier.

-Je dois toujours batailler avec ces piafs pour récupérer mon journal, déclara Goyle.

Gellert retint un soupire d'ennuis, jetant discrètement un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il regarda son interlocuteur et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence.

-Je vais vous dire, **c'qui est embêtant dans les oiseaux c'est le bec.**

**Passer pour un idiot auprès d'un abruti : Voilà une volupté acrobatique !** Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que les Goyle approuve ses dires ... où était-il tombé ? Il se tourna vers Lucius, le suppliant silencieusement de mettre fin à ce calvaire.

-**Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps**, murmura-t-il pour n'être entendu que par son époux, tout en hochant régulièrement la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait

Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de sourire. S'il ne portait pas un masque en permanence, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il aurait éclaté de rire face au désarroi de son compagnon. Il inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer ses invités

-**Excusez-moi. Je dois aller faire un scandale**.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce vingtième couple

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

A la prochaine 😊


	22. Couple 21 : B Zabini x Neville Londubat

Hello, voici le vingt-et-unième couple : Blaize Zabini et Neville Londubat

Pour les prochains couples, il n'y a plus de contrainte du défi à intégrer au chapitre.

Par contre, je continuerai à y intégrer d'autres défis 😊

Défi « si tu l'oses » : 99. Ce n'était pas demain la veille

Défi « le défi fou » : 39. Personnage - Neville Longbottom

Défi « La collection restreinte » : 3. Ne pas utiliser le mot "dit"

Défi « Ship farfelus » : Blaize Zabini et Neville Londubat

Défis « Des phrases en tout genre » : 349. Tu es adorable, j'ai envie de te croquer tout cru. (Volé à PetitChameauMignon)

Défi « Les répliques cultes » : 41. "Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre." Grey's Anatomy

Défi « des belles paroles » : #23 Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir

Défi « Les premières fois » : 14. Premier amour

Défi « petits prompts à la pelle » : 17. "Ça doit être la phrase d'accroche la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendu. - Vraiment ? Heureusement, j'ai un plan B. - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? - Te kidnapper."

Défi « retraçons Harry Potter » : Personnage - Londubat, Neville

Défi « le défi des 45 citations HG » : 23. " J'aimerais pouvoir figer ce moment, et qu'il dure toute notre vie. "

Défi « Les citations loufoques » : 149) L'amour c'est comme les photos, ça se développe dans le noir.

Je remercie memepotter952504 qui accepté de corriger ce recueil

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Neville s'était découvert une passion pour la botanique pendant son adolescence. C'était donc tout naturellement, qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard, il s'était construit sa propre serre. C'était devenue son refuge, le seul endroit où il se sentait apaisé.

Quand le hibou avait déposé la lettre du ministère le matin même, il n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir avant d'être entouré de ses plantes. Il s'était assis sur le tabouret et avait regardé l'enveloppe pendant un bon moment avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrir. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Pour être honnête, il ne s'attendait à personne en particulier mais encore moins à lui ... Blaise Zabini ... il avait été son premier amour. Ils s'étaient fréquentés durant la guerre. Ils avaient participé à de nombreuses batailles comme tant d'autres et avaient tous les deux trouvé refuge au square Grimmaurd. Une chose entraînant une autre, ils avaient trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre. Aucun sentiment, simplement le besoin de se sentir vivant. Evidemment, Neville avait caché ses sentiments naissants, qui ne faisaient que croître au fil des rencontres. Et **ce n'était pas demain la veille** que Zabini allait développer des sentiments pour lui. Il était si banal.

A la fin de la guerre, ils s'étaient éloignés, chacun retournant à ses occupations, c'était comme s'ils avaient tourné la page.

-**Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre**, murmura-t-il en repliant la lettre.

-Et **refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir**.

Neville sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Blaise, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Dans un geste complètement inutile, il cacha la lettre dans sa poche.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je viens te parler du contenu de cette lettre que tu cherches désespérément à cacher. Tu sais que j'ai reçu la même, je sais donc parfaitement ce qu'elle contient.

Blaise sortit sa baguette et nettoya un coin de table pour pouvoir s'asseoir sans tâcher ses vêtements.

Le jeune Londubat se mordit la lèvre, la présence du mulâtre le rendait nerveux et il agissait bêtement. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'en pensait son invité.

-Et tu en penses quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout en essayant de ne pas le dévorer du regard

Zabini afficha un sourire en coin en le voyant faire, lui en tout ça, ne se gênait pas pour le regarder. Il n'avait pas du tout changé, ce côté timide continuait à le faire craquer.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Comme si on ne pouvait pas choisir se trouver quelqu'un pour fonder sa famille ... Nous pensent-ils si incapable qu'on ne puisse pas le faire sans aide ? En fait, je suis assez en colère par rapport à ça ...

-Oh je vois ...

Le botaniste baissa la tête alors que sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il se doutait bien que la réponse ne plairait pas mais il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait si mal. A quoi pensait-il ?

Blaise se leva et vint relever la tête de l'ancien gryffondor

-Je suis en colère contre le Ministère, Neville, pas contre toi ... Pour tout t'avouer, je suis même heureux qu'ils t'aient choisi toi, au moins, ils auront au moins fait une chose de bien. On peut peut-être reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Neville sentit ses joues chauffer au fur et à mesure que Blaise parler, il avait du mal à y croire.

L'ancien serpentard sourit

-**Tu es adorable, j'ai envie de te croquer tout cru**.

Le botaniste devint soudainement écarlate, faisant rire son ancien amant

-Tu te moques de moi ! Déclara-t-il en se levant dans le but de quitter la serre.

Blaise lui attrapa la main et le tira contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, je ne me moque pas de toi, je te le promets. Je suis vraiment sérieux. Je veux vraiment essayer de construire quelque chose avec toi.

Neville se laissa aller dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour profiter de cette étreinte.

-moi aussi. **J'aimerais pouvoir figer ce moment, et qu'il dure toute notre vie.**

Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes, Blaise s'écarta doucement de l'ancien gryffondor. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-**L'amour c'est comme les photos, ça se développe dans le noir**.

Neville écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis éclata de rire. Des larmes de joies perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il les essuya et regarda le métis.

**-Ça doit être la phrase d'accroche la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendu.**

**\- Vraiment ? Heureusement, j'ai un plan B.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**\- Te kidnapper.**

Blaise joint le geste à la parole. Il souleva Neville et le jeta sur son épaule. Puis, il quitta la serra pour retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Sa "victime" ne faisait que crier "au secours, on me kidnappe" en rigolant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce vingt-et-unième et dernier couple. J'espère que tous ces couples étranges vous ont plus et que certains ont été des bonnes découvertes comme pour moi. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans une prochaine fic

A la prochaine 😊


	23. Couple 22 : Charlie Weasley x Theo Nott

Hello, me revoici avec de nouveaux couples tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres :D

Et pour le vingt-et-unième couples : Charlie Weasley x Theodore Nott

Pour celui-ci, j'ai deux contraintes à intégrer au défi :

Contrainte 1 : Nuit de noces

Contrainte 2 : Moutarde, Ruisseau, Gymnastique, Vis, Verseau

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vais également ajouter deux autres contraintes qui appartiennent à deux défis différents

Défi « Ship farfelus » : Charlie Weasley x Theo Nott

Défi « Si tu l'oses » : 32. Chambre

Défi « Le défi fou » : 658. Dialogue - "Non, tu as promis de ne pas me quitter."

Défi « Des phrases en tout genre » : 228. Je te demande d'être sur moi deux secondes ! (Volé à Kaeyqi)

Défi « Les répliques cultes » : 45. "Nos cicatrices ont le mérite de nous rappeler que le passé n'a pas été qu'un rêve." Dragon Rouge

Défi « Petits prompts à la pelle » : 30. " Euh attends, c'est à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

Défi « Défi des belles paroles » : #7 Chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit : J'ai survécu

Défi « Retraçons Harry Potter » : Personnage – Nott

Défi « pop » : POP n9 : Ymir : Tenue : Écrire sur la tenue d'un sorcier ou sur un personnage qui a une tenue particulière

Défi « Les citations loufoques » : 15) La virginité ...c'est comme une mouche sur le dos d'une vache, Un coup de queue ...et oups !

Défi « Pick a Card » : Five of Hearts : Écrivez une fanfiction avec un pairing rare.

Défi « 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes » : 131. « Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais certainement pas à ça. »

Défi « Les premières fois » : 13. C'est la première fois qu'on fait l'amour

Défi « roue de la chance » : Charlie Weasley (Volé à Neko Kirei)

Défi « La vie à deux, c'est compliqué » : 89) Emménager ensemble

Défi « Expressions sorcières » : Raconter des mandragores

oOoOoOoOoOo

Charlie et Théo s'étaient marié quelques heures plus tôt. Un mariage arrangé comme la plupart des mariages à l'heure actuelle. Pour la cérémonie, ils avaient organisé quelque chose de simple. Elle avait eu lieu dans le jardin du terrier. Une immense tonnelle blanche avait été installée pour accueillir les membres de la famille et les amis. Les lieux avaient été élégamment sous les couleurs or et argent, qui rappelaient les anciennes maisons des futurs mariés. Théo et Charlie étaient vêtu de robes de cérémonie, elles étaient longues et assez simples et de couleur différente : vert bouteille pour l'aîné et pourpre pour l'ancien serpentard.

Après la cérémonie, tout le monde se dirigea vers les tables pour partager le célèbre jambonneau à la **moutarde**, plat traditionnel lors des mariages chez les Weasley. Puis, une immense et magnifique pièce montée fut coupée.

A la fin du repas, un orchestre s'installa, dès les premières notes, Charlie invita Théo pour leur première danse en tant que jeunes mariés.

Au milieu de la soirée, les deux époux s'éclipsèrent de la fête, un portoloin avait été programmé pour se rendre en Roumanie, dans la réserve où travaillait le draconologiste. Un des dragons dont il s'occupait été malade et il n'avait pas pu s'absenter trop longtemps. Théo avait alors proposé d'emménager ensemble là-bas car c'était absurde qu'il reste en Angleterre seul, son père étant à Azkaban depuis la fin de la guerre.

Le rouquin entraîna Théo vers une petite maison, à la limite de la réserve près d'un petit **ruisseau**. Il s'agissait plus d'un petit chalet entièrement fait en bois. L'entrée donnait directement dans le salon où était disposé un canapé deux places près d'une cheminée, d'une table basse couverte de parchemins et d'une étagère où étaient rangés quelques livres. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait le coin cuisine avec une table pour prendre les repas.

Charlie appréhendait un peu la réaction du blond. Il passait la plupart de son temps à l'extérieur pour son travail et ne rentrait que pour manger et dormir, ce petit cocon lui convenait parfaitement et il avait l'habitude du manque de place ayant grandi au Terrier. Mais Nott avait grandi dans un manoir, un endroit immense où chacun avait sa propre aile, ils ne vivaient pas constamment les uns sur les autres.

-**Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais certainement pas à ça**, déclara le blond en faisant le tour de la pièce avec un léger sourire. Je pense que je vais me plaire.

Il trouvait l'endroit très agréable et se sentait déjà chez lui, ça changeait du froid de son manoir et des cachots de Poudlard.

Il était également de se retrouver au calme, la soirée avait été longue et il avait dû écouter monsieur Weasley lui parler de la merveilleuse invention moldue qu'étaient les **vis** ainsi que d'un certain Jim.

-Qui est Jim ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à son époux.

-Jim ?

-Oui, ton père m'a parlé de lui, juste après son discours sur les vis ... il m'a dit que Jim astique. Mais c'est qui ? Et je ne voulais surtout pas savoir ce qu'il astiquait ...

Charlie réfléchit quelques instants puis écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de rigoler doucement.

-Est-ce que par hasard, il ne t'aurait pas dit "**gymnastique** » ?

Théo hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une personne. La gymnastique est une sorte de sport moldu. Tu as dû comprendre que mon père est dingue de tout ce qui concerne la vie moldue.

Le draconologiste entra le plus jeune à l'étage. Il y avait la porte. Celle de droite donnait sur la salle de bain et celle du fond, c'était la **chambre** à coucher. Il entra dans la pièce. Il sortit les valises de sa poche, les agrandit et les posa dans un coin. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant d'aise.

L'ancien serpentard entra à sa suite et rougit subitement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit. Il se remémora soudainement les paroles du plus jeune fils Weasley, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

_Flash-back_

_Ron s'approcha de son nouveau beau-frère et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Son regard vitreux indiquait qu'il était complètement ivre. Il tanguait et la seule raison pour laquelle il restait sur ses pieds, c'était parce qu'il se tenait au serpentard._

_-Ecoute-moi, je dois te dire une chose très importante, déclara-t-il d'une voix pâteuse sur le ton de la confidence. __**La virginité ...c'est comme une mouche sur le dos d'une vache, Un coup de queue ...et oups !**_

_Le blond haussa un sourcil, que venait-il d'insinuer ? Il enleva le bras qui l'entourait et leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Merci du conseil mais je pense que je vais m'en sortir, répondit-il en s'éloignant._

_Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors de vue de tout le monde qu'il sentit ses joues chauffer._

_-Quel idiot ..._

_Fin flash-back_

Charlie se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Tout va bien ?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul lit, observa-t-il d'une voix calme, qui cachait son début de stress

Le roux s'assit en sentant la nervosité de son compagnon.

-Tu veux que j'aille dormir sur le canapé ?

-**Non, tu as promis de ne pas me quitter**.

Quand Théo avait appris qu'il allait y avoir une meute de Weasley présente au mariage, il avait stressé. Il ne pourrait jamais l'affronter seul ; surtout si tôt et il avait fait promettre au second fils de ne pas le laisser seul, même rien qu'une seconde. Bien qu'ils se trouvaient loin de la grande famille de rouquin, il devait continuer à tenir cette promesse.

–enfin, on n'a jamais passé la nuit ensemble. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on va ... tu vois

Charlie se leva en souriant tendrement, il s'approcha du plus jeune. Sa timidité soudainement le rendait mignon. Il prit son visage en coupe et s'empara de ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son cou et vinrent attraper les pans de la robe de cérémonie et commença à la déboutonner lentement.

Théo fut tellement surpris qu'il rompit le baiser.

-**Euh attends, c'est à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** S'exclama Théo en reculant d'un pas.

-Je te déshabille pour entamer notre nuit de noce. Tu préfères le faire toi-même ?

Le serpentard détourna le regard, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son époux

-est-ce qu'on peut éteindre la lumière ? Je ... je ne veux pas que tu me voies

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, il avança, un pas à la fois, ne voulant pas effrayer le plus jeune. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu sais que je te verrai un jour où l'autre. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Explique-moi que je puisse comprendre.

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, depuis le début de ses fiançailles, c'était sa plus grande crainte. Découvrir son corps marqué par les coups de son paternel.

-Je vais te dégoûter ...

Le draconologiste glissa un doigt sous le menton du blond et lui redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son futur amant.

-Tu ne vas pas me dégoûter, tu es très beau.

-Arrête de **raconter des mandragores**. Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu verras mon dos, souffla-t-il dans un murmure

-Laisse-moi en juger. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne me dégoûteras pas

Théo prit une profonde inspiration et lui tourna le dos. Les mains tremblantes, il déboutonna sa robe et la fit glisser le long de son corps, dévoilant une peau pâle couverte de striures rosées, certaines plus anciennes que d'autres et des marques de brûlures.

Charlie tendit la main et passa le bout du doigt sur une des cicatrices, faisant frissonner le plus jeune. Il comprit que la vie du serpentard n'avait pas dû être des plus joyeuse. Il ne posa aucune question. Il préféra laisser le temps au plus jeune de lui parler quand il serait prêt.

-**Nos cicatrices ont le mérite de nous rappeler que le passé n'a pas été qu'un rêve**, murmura le blond en faisant face au Weasley.

Charlie caressa sa joue, il se pencha vers lui et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-**Chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit : J'ai survécu**.

Théo glissa les bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser, il n'avait jamais imaginé rencontrer une personne qui l'acceptait aussi facilement. Surtout avec son père qui ne faisait que lui répéter que personne ne voulait de lui.

Le gryffondor le souleva, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et vint le déposer sur le lit. Il enleva sa robe à son tour, gardant son pantalon et vint se placer au-dessus de lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre de son cou, descendit sur son omoplate. Il laissa une traînée brûlante sur son torse.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux alors que ses sens étaient stimulés par toutes ses nouvelles sensations. Son corps était bien trop sensible à son goût.

-Attends, attends deux secondes. **Je te demande d'être sur moi deux secondes !** Souffla-t-il en appuyant sur les épaules du plus vieux

Charlie avait relevé la tête et afficha un sourire en coin.

-C'est exactement ce que je fais, chéri. Un peu plus de deux secondes quand même.

Théo devint écarlate et souffla un "idiot"

oOo

Theo se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il s'assit dans le lit en s'étirant et regarda Charlie dormir comme un bien heureux, la bouche entrouverte. Il afficha un léger sourire en se rappelant leur première nuit. Elle avait été magique, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Son regard fut attiré par un tatouage sur l'omoplate du draconologiste. C'était un dessin tribal qui représentait un homme qui portait une amphore sur l'épaule et dont de l'eau s'écoulait. Le symbole du **verseau** ?

-Je ne savais pas comment te représenter, expliqua le rouquin d'une voix endormie. Je sais, c'est cliché

Théo le regarda avec amusement.

-C'est mignon

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ne pensez. Je vous dis à bientôt 😉


End file.
